Twin Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom On Hold
by Pinkie pie sweets
Summary: Hades wants to take over the Magic Kingdom, and Pain and Panic steal it. However, the crystal shattered and now he recruits villains to help. Merlin who has the two remaining pieces use them to recruit twin sibling to help find the crystal and help stop Hades from taking over the Kingdom.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: Crystal Ball Shattered

One night at a theme park known as Disney Magic Kingdom, the park is closed for the night. The stores are closed shut, the lights are off, and there aren't that many people, except for security guards. The Magic Kingdom is a great place for people to go on rides, have food, shop, and meet people their favorite Disney characters. For now, the park is practically empty until the next day.

Meanwhile, deep under the ground of the park, lies the Underworld where all the souls go to after they die. The Underworld is ruled by one of Disney's powerful villains. Hades Lord of the Dead.

"Pain! Panic!" A loud and strong voice calls out.

Coming down the stairs of the Underworld first is a small and chubby light magnet demon with small dark magenta horns, wings, and a tail. That one is Pain.

Pain runs down stairs as he calls out, "Coming your royal flameness!"

"Wait for me! I'm coming!" Panic, a blue demon comes down.

The small one has longer horns on his head and dark blue like wings on his back.

They both trip on each other's feet and Pain lands on the ground. Panic's horns land on Pain's rear and he screams in agony.

Pain stands up and salutes, "Pain!"

"And Panic!" Panic says, as his comrade turns to be visual.

They both salute and says, "Reporting for duty!"

"Yeah yeah yeah," Hades mutters.

Then says to them, "Boys, I'm thinking it's time for a change of atmosphere. Maybe a nice summer place."

"You could use a little sun, boss," Pain says.

But Panic says, "What Pain meant to say is that a summer house is a wonderful idea. It's just to have excitement and fun and uh…"

Panic then asks, "Where are you planning to get one?"

"I got my eye on this charming little kingdom," Hades answers.

He shows his little minions the Magic Kingdom.

"Uh boss, why do you want a summer house there?" Pain asks.

"It's too happy and lovely and pretty. Not really your go to place," Panic says.

"The charming part can be fixed, but otherwise, it's got a little garden feel. Just redecorate, maybe add some new drapes and hey, why not?" Hades says.

He uses his magic to make an image of the Magic Kingdom appear. He then changes the image of the Magic Kingdom into a dark castle that has thorns and brambles, along with blue fire. He changes it to fit his own type of summer house.

"But, best of all, we can get it for a steal!" Hades adds, and squeezes the image in his hand.

"Sounds evil you're lordship," Pain says.

"Yes. But Mickey rules the Magic Kingdom. It might be hard to get it with him ruling it." Panic says, weary.

He then crosses his arms as he says, "You act like I haven't thought of. Mickey and his annoying friends are the least of my problems."

"How so?" Pain asks.

"It's quite simple boys," Hades says.

Suddenly a block of stone falls on top of Pain and Panic. It then shatters into the shape of Merlin the Wizard from 'The Sword in the Stone.' He is holding a crystal ball of some kind and it's on some small stand.

Hades explains, "It's this wizard, Merlin. He's got a security system: The Crystal of the Magic Kingdom. Word is, it can defeat any evil."

Then turns to his minions, "So, I need you boys to steal it for me."

Pain and Panic salute, "Yes sir."

They then bump into each other and fall to the ground. Hades groans as he rolls his eyes with an annoyed expression. Then the two minions head off to carry out their boss' order.

Sometime later, the wizard Merlin is fast asleep in his chair. He's been busy with spells, reading, and helping out with guarding the Crystal. The crystal is on the top shelf next to the chair. The Crystal Ball is on a golden like stand covered in gems.

Unknown to Merlin, Pain and Panic have already sneak inside and are hiding behind his couch. They both look up to see the Crystal on the top shelf.

"There it is. The Crystal. And with the old guy sleeping, we'll get it in no time," Pain says.

But Panic whispers, "Let's be sure we don't wake him up."

Pain and Panic sneak over to the shelf and climb up. Panic is able to climb on top of the shelf. When he tries to climb down, Panic slips and falls on top of Pain, causing him to scream and Merlin wakes up in shock. Merlin quickly turns around to see Pain and Panic running towards the door.

Merlin quickly takes out his wand and shouts, "Stop! Scoundrel!"

Merlin waves his wand and cast a spell towards Pain and Panic. Pain and Panic quickly duck their heads, but the magic spell hits the Crystal. In a matter of seconds, the Crystal shatters into twelve pieces. Most of the pieces of the crystal scatter out of Merlin's home and all over the Magic Kingdom. Merlin then hits the ground close to Pain and Panic. In no time, a portal sucks them in and the portal disappeared.

"Oh dear. This is not good," Merlin says.

Merlin looks around the room then notices two shiny objects. Merlin reaches his hand out and picks it up. He opens his hand to see two shards of the Crystal of the Magic Kingdom.

"Oh dear, I must inform Mickey, at once," Merlin says.

Merlin then waves his wand and says the magic words, "Snick Snack Snorum!"

With that, Merlin disappears and leaves specks of dust behind.

In the underworld, Pain and Panic regretfully report that the Crystal shattered and spread across the Kingdom.

Hades angrily says, "This was supposed to be easy! You get the crystal in and out ba-boom! We take over the Magic Kingdom."

Then presents the Magi Kingdom to his minions.

"But now, if Merlin finds those pieces and puts them back together. Then we're through!" Hades angrily says.

He holds his two minions and says, "Okay, we can adjust."

He then slams the two together and says, "I got it!"

Hades then presents eighteen cards and each of them has a Disney Villain on it: Cruella De Vil, Professor Ratigan, Yzma, Jafar, Scar, Shere Khan, Tamatoa, Bellweather, Ursula, Maleficent, Hans, Mother Gothel, Captain Hook, Gaston, Shan Yu, Queen Grimhilde, Prince John, Governor Ratcliff, Doctor Facilier, Turbo, Captain Gantu, Randall Boggs.

He says as he holds the cards, "I'll get myself some real nasty bad guys. We find the crystal pieces before Merlin and how do you do, we're livin' on easy street!"

Then says, "Or Main Street. Whatever. "

Sometime later, Merlin has called an important meeting with Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Goofy, Daisy, Clarrabelle, Chip and Dale. They all are sitting at a round table. Merlin uses his magic to project the events of earlier and knows this could be bad news for the Magic Kingdom.

"And that is all I was able to gather," Merlin says.

"Thank you for bringing this to our attention, Merlin," Minnie says.

"This is terrible. Without the Crystal, the Magic Kingdom is unprotected from Hades and the other villains," Goofy says.

"It's a disaster!" Donald shouts.

Daisy quickly says, "Calm down. I'm sure Merlin has an idea on what to do with the situation."

"Yes. Ten pieces of the Crystal is somewhere in the Magic Kingdom. Fortunately, I managed to find two pieces of the Crystal in my home," Merlin says, pulling out the two pieces.

Then says, "They might be the key to helping us find the Crystal, but we're going to need help."

"How can they help Merlin?" Chip asks.

"Yeah. How?" Dale replies.

Merlin places the two pieces on the table and brings out his wand.

"With the two remaining crystal shards, we might be able to find the rest of them. However, we're going to need some help," Merlin says.

The waves his wand, "With my magic, I shall use the Crystal to find the ones who will help us in our hour of need. The Crystal will flash when they're close and the helpers will be drawn to it."

Merlin then takes out two cards. They both are purple with red and yellow markings. The red writing has 'MSK' and around the 'S' is a purple tower with a gold pole and wall under it. It also has a red flag with Mickey's ears on it. Merlin then waves his wand and places each card inside the shards.

"These Spell Cards with the Sorcerer's crest will also be placed in the crystals until our new helpers pick them up," Merlin says.

"That's a great idea Merlin," Mickey says.

"But what if something bad happens and if Hades finds out?" Donald asks.

"That's why we need to be vigilant and careful in case Hades and his minions are found out. Including the villains he is going to recruit," Merlin says.

"How will the two find the crystal?" Minnie asks.

"That is something we have to find out. I created the Crystal and yet, I'm not one hundred sure what will happen since nothing bad has happened to it before. Now that the shards are shattered, we need the recruits' help to fund the shards and stop Hades from taking over," Merlin says.

Merlin then waves his wand on the two shards, "Crystal Shards of the Mag Kingdom, go and find the two who will aid us. Choose wisely and choose well. Find the ones who will save our kingdom. Abra kadabra! Alakazam! Snick Snack Snorum!"

With that, the two shards fly away out of the meeting room and head off to find the two recruits.

"Now all we have to do is wait for them to come," Merlin says.

The two shards continue to fly across the sky until it goes inside an airplane. The plane glows slighting and in a second. Just then, the light disappeared. The plane soon begins to land at its destination and the two who will help save the kingdom are on the plane.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Trip to the Happiest Place on Earth

Earlier in the night at the Oakland International Airport, many people are either getting on the plane or are getting off. At Gate 9, families, friends, and others are on the plane heading to Orlando Florida. Many of them are planning on going to Disney World.

Among them, is a young thirteen year old boy. He has light tan skin with green eyes and black hair. He wears a red cap backwards and some of his black hair is sticking out. He wears a black shirt with blue jeans, red and white tennis shoes, and a blue jacket. He is also wearing a green backpack on his back.

He has a twin who is a girl and exactly his age. She has light tan skin, but her hair is dark black in a braid and her eyes are hazelnut colored. She is wearing a white button up shirt with a black tie and black skirt, white sock with black Mary Janes, purple suit jacket, and she wears a headband with a purple water lily on it. She is also holding a purple and pink bag with a long black strap on it.

They are with their parents who are wearing working clothes and are also holding bags of their own.

"Alright kids, are you ready to have some fun?" The dad asks.

"I guess. I wish you both could come with us," The boy says.

The mom says, "I know Lucas, but your father and I are needed in Shanghai Disney Resort to help with the construction for their new attraction."

"In the meantime, you and Eliza will be having fun in Disney World Resort in Florida for the time being," The dad says.

"Two weeks in Disney World is fun, but it won't be fully fun without you," Eliza sadly says.

"Yeah. Are you sure we can't go with you?" Lucas asks.

"I'm sorry, but your mother and I will be there for work and you might not have been stuck in the guest room. You'll be staying with Conway. He's one of the employees who works in the Magic Kingdom. Be sure you both are good for him, okay," The dad says.

"Okay," The twins answer.

Just then, they hear the attendant say, "Gate 9 is open. All passengers going on Gate 9, go through the passage."

Lucas says, "I guess it's time for us to get going."

"Don't worry, you two have everything you need and you will be on your best behavior," The mom says.

"Okay," The twins say.

"And Lucas, make sure you and your sister stay close," The dad says.

"I will," Lucas says.

Then the dad says, "And now, give us a hug."

Lucas and Eliza hug their parents into a group hug. After saying goodbye and hugging their parents, they walk down the gateway and reach the plane. Eliza and Lucas sit down at the chair and Lucas takes the window seat. Once everyone is inside sitting in their chairs, and the Plane employees set the plane ready, the pilots starts the engine and drives the plane on the runway. The plane soon flies up in the air and into the sky.

Hours have gone by and the twins are sleeping in the plane. Lucas soon begins to wake up and let's out a yawn. He looks at his iPhone to see that it's five am in the morning. He turns his head to see Eliza is still sleeping and a blanket is covering the bottom half of her. Lucas smiles and places the blanket on his sister so it will cover up to her neck.

Lucas yawns, "It may take a while longer, but at least we're almost to the airport."

Outside of the plane, the sun is still isn't up and it will be morning in a while. Suddenly, two glowing lights fly into the sky and travel into the plane. Lucas has awaken notices a strange glow coming towards him and his sister. Eliza soon opens her eyes and wakes up from her sleep.

She rubs her eyes and asks, "Lucas? Wha-what's going on? What's that light?"

"I'm not sure," Lucas answers.

Lucas and Eliza look to notice the two glowing lights. For some reason, no one else seems to see it. The lights dim down to see two crystal shards. The twins look at the Crystal with curiosity. They both reach out and each grab hold of a crystal in their hand. The glowing light disappears and the twins look done to see the crystals and now they're both holding a card.

"What are they?" Eliza asks.

"I'm not sure," Lucas says.

Eliza holds the crystal, "They sure are pretty."

"I wonder what these cards are for?" Lucas asks, holding one of the cards.

"They sure are mysterious. I'll put the crystals in my jar to make sure they're safe," Eliza says, holding a small jar.

She opens it up and Eliza then places her crystal inside. Lucas then puts his crystal in the jar. Eliza puts a cork on the jar and uses the chain to place it around her neck. Since it's light, it's easy for her to carry it.

Lucas holds out the card, "Think you can keep things in your bag."

"Sure," Eliza answers.

Eliza then takes both of the cards and puts it in her purse. Lucas and Eliza smile as they see the plane is starting to land towards the Orlando International Airport.

Sometime later, the twins leave out of the airplane and walk down the hall to They both reach the luggage pickup and pick up their suitcases. They soon notice a man holding the sign that reads 'Lucas Duncan and Eliza Duncan.' He has dark skin and short black curly hair, and brown eyes. He wears black pants, a white short button up shirt with a burgundy vest, and black shoes.

Lucas waves his hand, "Hi Conway."

"Hey kids," Conway says.

Lucas and Eliza hurries over and gives Conway a hug.

"It's good to see you again," Conway says.

"You too," Eliza happily says.

Conway says, "Yeah. I wish your parents were able to come, but with the new project and all that. So, how was your trip?"

Lucas yawns and says, "The trip is fine, but we're still tired from the plane trip."

"I'll bet. We'll get you two to the hotel and we can get some breakfast," Conway says.

After gathering their things, Conway drives the car with Lucas and Eliza to Disney World to Conway's home. Sometime later, they reach the house. Lucas and Eliza unpack their things in the guest rooms and settle in. Laying down in the bed in one of the guest rooms, Eliza is sitting down and is not feeling well.

Lucas walks over and asks, "How are you feeling?"

"A little sick still, but feeling a lot better," Eliza says.

"Yeah. You get motion sickness pretty easily, so you get airsick when we're in the air after a while," Lucas says, and sits on the bed with Eliza.

Conway walks over with a tray with three plates of Mickey shaped pancakes with syrup whipped cream, and three glasses of milk.

"Hey kids, I made pancakes," Conway says. He walks over and places the tray on a table close by.

Conway walks over to Eliza and asks, "You feeling alright to eat."

"I think I can eat a little," Eliza says.

Lucas asks, "Will you be going to work today?"

"Nah. I got the day off today. Tomorrow, we'll all go to the Magic Kingdom together," Conway says.

Eliza smiles, "I would like that."

Lucas and Eliza begin to eat their pancakes along with Conway. For the rest of the way, the twins and Conway have a relaxing day. They play games, have lunch at the house. Then later in the night, they go out for dinner at the Disney restaurant close by. After a relaxing and fun day, the twins are in Lucas' room.

Eliza smiles and says, "I can't wait to go to the Magic Kingdom tomorrow."

"Me too. I can't wait to go on all the rides, "Lucas says.

"I can't wait to see all the shows. Of course, we can go on the fun rides. I like to see shows like the firework shows, and other fun attractions," Eliza says.

"Yeah. It's too bad mom and dad aren't able to come," Lucas says.

"I know, but what we can do is wish them luck on their work in China," Eliza says.

"You're right. Conway said that we're able to visit all the parks whenever we want," Lucas says.

"And we'll make time to go to Epcot, right? I love to get some clothes there," Eliza says.

Lucas laughs, "We'll be there for two weeks. I think we'll have plenty of time to check out all the rides, attractions, and shops. And good places to eat."

"Oh Lucas," Eliza replies as she begins to giggle.

Lucas yawns and says, "Well, we better get to bed. It will be our first day at the park."

"Yeah. We're going to come with Conway for work tomorrow morning. Then we get to have fun on our own from there," Eliza says.

Then Eliza asks, "So Lucas, what do you think about the strange card and crystal we found."

She then brings out one crystal that is in a small jar and one of the cards. Then gives them to Lucas.

"I think it will be nice that you keep one and I'll keep the other one," Eliza says as she takes out the other crystal and card.

"I guess it makes sense. I still wonder where they come from," Lucas says.

"Me too. I'm sure we'll find out eventually. I don't know when, but eventually," Eliza says.

"Well, it's time for us to get some sleep. We'll be up early in the morning to go to the Magi Kingdom and we'll have breakfast there," Lucas says.

Eliza then stands up and walks out of the room, "Okay. Goodnight Lucas. I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight sis," Lucas says.

In the middle of the night, Lucas and Eliza are sleeping in their own rooms. They both have the card and the crystal on the small furniture next to their beds. Soon, they both begin to glow. Tomorrow, they'll enjoy their first day in Disney World. Unknown to them it will be the beginning of their new adventure.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Fun in the Magic Kingdom

The next day, Lucas and Eliza are dressed up to go to Disney Magic Kingdom with Conway. Conway is dressed in his worker uniform and the twins are dressed in normal clothes. Lucas still wears his hat. Now he is wearing a black shirt with a black and red checkered long sleeve button up shirt, dark blue jeans, and his tennis shoes. Eliza is wearing a pink blouse with a short sleeve light purple blouse jacket, knee high dark purple plaid skirt, black tights, and ankle high socks with mary janes. Both of them have the backpack and purse, along with the crystals and cards. She has her hair in a braid on the left side and it has a purple flower on it.

Conway is driving a car while Lucas and Eliza are sitting in the back seat. They all grab some breakfast from MC. Donald's and are heading towards the park. Sometime later, Conway parks the car at the employee parking lot. They parked close to a light pole and it has a green sign with the picture of Goofy with the letter B. The three then walk to the park and walk inside and meet at Main Street U.S.A.

Lucas says, "Alright I'm going to start working. You two stay together and stay out of trouble."

"We will," The twins answer.

Conway then places wristbands on Lucas and Eliza's wrist and gives them some cards.

"The wristbands will allow you to enter the lines and you're able to get in front easily. The cards are gift cards so be sure to buy yourselves some souvenirs while you're here," Conway says.

"Thank you Conway," Eliza says.

"Thanks," Lucas says

"You're welcome," Conway says.

Then says, "Make sure you both are good. Make sure you have lunch, try not to have too many sweets, and I'll be done around closing time."

"We will," Lucas says.

Conway walks off as he says, "And don't forget to have fun."

"Bye Lucas, we'll see you later," Eliza says.

Conway begins to head off to start working today.

Lucas turns to Eliza and says, "Come on sis, let's go have some fun and stay close."

"Okay," Eliza happily says.

Soon, the twins begin to have some fun. They start by going on the Jungle Cruise in AdventureLand. Then they go into the Tiki Tiki Room for a little show. They soon go on more rides and attractions from AdventureLand and FrontierLand. When they ride on Splash Mountain, they sit at the front. They ride the water ride down the slide and they both end up getting really wet. They laugh and giggle as they are having so much fun.

After their time of going on rides, seeing the attractions and shows, Lucas and Eliza are having lunch at the Crystal Palace in Main Street U.S.A. Lucas and Eliza are having a good lunch after having fun going on rides and playing.

Eliza says with a smile, "This food is really good."

"Yeah. I'm glad we decided to come here for lunch," Lucas says.

"So what should we do next?" Eliza asks.

"Well, we've been on a few rides and seen a few attractions in AdventureLand and the FrontierLand," Lucas asks.

Eliza suggests, "I like to go to FantasyLand next. There are more rides and there's a show called 'Mickey's PhilharMagic.'"

"Hmm, that's actually a good idea. Even though I'm not much into shows," Lucas says.

"But the shows are fun and some are funny," Eliza says.

"I guess so," Lucas says.

Eliza says, "If you want, we can go on a few rides and then see the show."

"Yeah. I like that. I really want to check out the Seven Dwarfs Mine Train. We should at least figure out when the show will start," Lucas says.

"I remember Jenny told me about the ride. She said that it goes super fast," Eliza says.

"Thomas and Marcus told me about the ride too. They said that it was awesome. Of course, they told me the Rock 'n' Roller Coaster Ride in Disney Hollywood is cooler," Lucas says.

"I think we decided to go there tomorrow, so we can go there first," Eliza says.

Lucas says, "Let's finish our lunch. The sooner we finish, the sooner we can go on more rides."

Lucas and Eliza continue to eat their lunch until they finish. They continue to go on rides like the Seven Dwarfs Mine Train, Mad Tea Party, and Peter Pan's Fight. After that they watch Mickey's PhilharMagic. The twins continue to have a great time at the park. Sometime later, the twins are eating their ice cream with glee as they relax next to the Walt Disney and Mickey Mouse Statue.

Hanging round Lucas and Eliza's neck, are the crystal shards in the jar. Suddenly, they both begin to glow.

"Huh?" Eliza says, confused and looks down at the shard.

Lucas notices that his crystal begins to glow as well.

He asks, "What's going on?"

"I'm not sure," Eliza answers.

Both of the crystals lift up and begin to turn to the left.

"You think they want us to go that way?" Eliza asks.

Lucas and Eliza begin to follow the shards in their direction. The crystals lead the twins to the entrance to the 'Walt Disney World Railroad.' The twins look at the area with confused expressions on their faces.

"So the crystals lead us here?" Lucas asks.

"I think there might be more to it than that," Eliza says.

Lucas takes the card out of his bag and it begins to glow. Lucas and Eliza look around and notices a strange lock next to a window. Soon, Lucas' card glows again. The other side of the card changes to white with black markings, and shows a silhouette of a key.

Lucas begins to walk forward as Eliza says in concern, "Be careful Lucas."

"Don't worry, just stay behind me if anything happens," Lucas says.

Lucas presents the card forward and taps it on the lock. So far, nothing has happened.

"Hmm… is that it?" Eliza asks.

"I guess so," Lucas says.

Suddenly, a strange portal appears in front of the twins causing them to jump in fright.

Lucas exclaims, "What is that?"

"I… I don't know," Eliza says, scared.

Suddenly, the portal begins to have a strange force pulling them in. Just then, Eliza suddenly slips, and is being pulled into the portal.

Eliza begins to be pulled through the portal as she screams, "Help! Lucas!"

"Eliza!" Lucas screams and grabs Eliza's hand.

Lucas tries to pull Eliza out of the portal, but soon, he is sucked inside as well and the portal closes.

Lucas and Eliza continue to hold each other's hand as they are circling around a rainbow color vortex. Lucas pulls Eliza to him and hugs her very tight. Eliza becomes scared and wraps her arms around him. The two continue to be pulled through the vortex. Question is: Where will they end up?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Arrive for Puppy Rescue

In an unknown alley, Lucas is still knocked out and is still holding his unconscious sister. The boy groans and begins to open his eyes half way. He looks down to see Eliza is still sleeping. Lucas gasps and quickly sits up and looks at his sleeping sister.

Lucas softly shakes her, "Eliza, are you okay? Eliza, wake up."

Soon Eliza opens her eyes and looks up to see her twin brother.

Eliza smiles, "Lucas, I'm glad you're still here."

"I'm glad too," Lucas says with a smile.

Eliza sits up as she looks around the alley, "Where… where are we?"

"I have no idea," Lucas answers.

Lucas and Eliza regain their strength and are able to stand up on their feet. Lucas and Eliza walk out of the alley to see the Magic Kingdom. However, they notice something… different. The building looks the same, but notice the few differences. For one… the park seems longer, and larger.

"The Magi Kingdom seems different somehow," Lucas says.

"It seems bigger somehow. And some of the stores and food places don't have the same names," Eliza says, looking at the park's map.

Lucas then looks around, "Still, what happened? We were sucked into this weird portal and crashed here. This place looks like Main Street, but it also seems to look like London."

"How do you figure that?" Eliza asks.

"Because I see one of those London buses over there," Lucas answers, pointing to the red two floor bus.

Eliza says, "You're right. But… There aren't buses like this in Disney World."

"Something weird is going on here," Lucas says.

Eliza then notices something different about Lucas, "Lucas, your clothes are different too."

Lucas then notices Eliza, "So are yours?"

Eliza and Lucas look to see their clothes are different. He wears a black button up collar shirt with a red vest, black pants and shoes. Eliza's is wearing a pink shirt and wears a light pink collar shirt with the sleeves cuffed up, a dark purple dress, and black slip on shoes.

"What are we wearing?" Lucas asks.

"I'm not sure. I kind of like it," Eliza says.

Lucas rolls his eyes, "Well of course you do. You like to wear nice clothes for school."

"Maybe so, but where did these outfits come from," Eliza says, looking at her new clothes.

Suddenly, they hear barking sounds.

"What in the?" Lucas asks, turning to the left street.

Running down the street to their direction are two grown Dalmatians along with ninety nine Dalmatian puppies. Lucas grabs Eliza and moves back and allows the Dalmatians to run pass. The twins turn to see the dogs running away.

"Whoa! I've never seen so many dogs in one place," Lucas says.

Eliza turns to Lucas, "If I didn't know better, I have to say that they're the 101 Dalmatians from the movie."

"That's crazy. They're just characters from the Disney Movie. Even if it is a good movie. But still, there's no way they can be real," Lucas says.

"Um Lucas… I think you might want to tell them that," Eliza says, pointing to the direction on the left.

Lucas turns their heads to see two men running towards them with nets. They both wear long sleeve collared shirts, dark jackets, pants, shoes, and hats. One guy is tall and skinny while the other is short and chubby.

Lucas says, "It's Jasper and Horace! Cruella's henchmen!"

"Run!" Eliza panics.

The twins soon run down the street to get away from the henchmen.

The tall man known as Jasper shouts, "Come back here you mongrels!"

Lucas and Eliza hurry off as they try to catch up with the dogs.

"No doubt Horace and Jasper are after the Dalmatians. We need to find a place for them to hide until they can get these two off their backs," Lucas says.

"Maybe we can find an old building or something for them to hide in," Eliza says.

Lucas turns his head behind, "And we better do it fast. They're catching up with us."

In front of the large pack, the two grown Dalmatians, known as Pongo and Perdita.

"We're almost there Pongo," Perdita says.

"Don't worry Perdy, the old building down the street is a safe place for us to hide in," Pongo says.

Pongo and Perdita continue to lead the puppies to an old building close by. They turn to the alley with the puppis behind them. Pongo then uses his head, literally, to move the trash can to reveal a hole large enough for them to fit through.

Pongo says, "Perdita, you first."

Perdita hurries through the hole. Then the puppies follow them through.

"Alright children, hurry," Pongo says.

At the back of the pack of puppies and a short distance, Lucas and Eliza are still trying to outrun the two puppy nappers.

"I don't know if we can out run them," Eliza says.

"We need to do something," Lucas says.

Lucas looks down to see his pocket glowing. Lucas takes out to see the Card he has is glowing.

"What the?" Lucas asks.

Eliza turns her back and notices, "Lucas, one of the puppies is back there."

Lucas turns around to see a small slightly chubby puppy running a few distance away from the ground.

Lucas stops and says, "Come on, let's go."

Lucas and Eliza hurry over to rescue the puppy from the puppy nappers. At the same time, Horace and Jasper continue to chase the puppy with nets.

"Alright got 'em now," Horace says.

"We'll get those puppies before you can say 'Bob's your uncle,'" Jasper says.

"But he's our cousin," Horace replies.

"We don't think so," Lucas shouts, running as fast as he can.

Lucas then brings out the card and holds it out. Suddenly, the card begins to glow bright causing the villains to be blinded.

"What is this light!" Jasper screams.

"I can't see!" Horace panics.

He then trips and falls on top of Jasper. Eliza then grabs the little Dalmatian and joins Lucas. Seeing the two are occupied, Lucas puts the card in his pocket, takes Eliza's hand, and hurry over to reach the Dalmatians. As the two run, the crystals in the jars around their necks begin to glow again. At the side of the old building, Pongo is still counting the puppies hurrying in the hole.

"Ninety five… ninety six… ninety seven… ninety eight…" Pongo says.

Pongo realizes, "Ninety eight? There's one missing!"

Pongo looks ahead to see Lucas and Eliza turning to his direction and hurry down the alley. Pongo is relieved to see Eliza holding the puppy in his hand.

"Rolly. Thank goodness," Pongo says.

When Lucas and Eliza run over, Pongo says, "Hurry kids, inside."

"Eliza, you first," Lucas says.

"Um okay," Eliza says.

Eliza kneels down and crawls through the hole and into the building. Lucas follows in after her and finally Pongo. Lucas then uses the trash can to block the outside of the hole. Inside the building, Lucas puts a few small craters of box and wood to block the door.

"That was close," Lucas says.

"At least we're safe from those two," Eliza says.

"And we have you two to thank," Pongo says.

The twins look to see Pongo and Perdita walking over to them. The twins are surprised to see the Dalmatians from the movie right before their eyes.

"We want to thank you for keeping Horace and Jasper from getting our puppies," Perdita says.

Trying to remain calm, Eliza says, "You're… you're welcome."

"Yeah. We're kind of surprised to deal with those two," Lucas says.

"I'm a bit surprised you're able to talk to us," Pongo says.

"Yeah. How were we able to understand them?" Eliza wonders.

Suddenly the crystals around their necks begin to glow.

"Could the crystals have anything to do with it?" Eliza asks.

"I think so. This card is what helped us ditch those two hooligans," Lucas says, holding the cards.

Before the twin can ask, the puppies gather around them and look at them.

"Um, hello," Lucas says, nervously.

Before long, the puppy, Eliza is rolling turns to her and begins to lick her face.

Eliza giggles, "Hey… that tickles."

Just then, all the ninety nine puppies begin to play with Eliza and Lucas. Some of them are pulling on their clothes, licking their faces, or playing around them. Lucas and Eliza can't help but laugh with smiles on their faces.

The puppy name, Patch, sees the crystal around Lucas' neck and says, "I saw that white sparkler. Dad found it not long ago."

"You found a gem like this?" Eliza asks, showing the crystal in the jar and turns to Pongo.

"Yes. I have the local dogs guard it. Cruella wants the crystal so he can give it to someone who calls himself Boss Teal," Pongo says.

"Boss Teal? Who's he?" Lucas asks.

"He's also known as Hades," A voice says.

The twins and the puppies turn to see someone appearing in a puff of smoke and sparkles. Soon, they see the old wizard wearing a blue pointed hat, shoes, and long robe.

Eliza says, surprised, "I don't believe it. You're Merlin… Merlin the Wizard."

"Yes. It is a pleasure to meet you, Eliza Duncan," Merlin says.

Eliza gasps in surprise, "You know my name?"

"Of course. And I know about you and your twin brother, Lucas Duncan," Merlin says.

"Hold on, how did you even get here? How do you know us? What's going on?" Lucas asks.

Merlin turns to the boy, "Oh my. I do apologize. I'm a bit press for time. You and your sister have been chosen by the Crystals shard from a powerful object known as the Crystal of the Magic Kingdom."

"Crystal of the Magic Kingdom?" The twins ask.

"Quite right. You see, I created it so it will protect the Kingdom from Evil. However, Hades had his minions steal it, and after a mishap with my magic, they shattered to ten pieces and scattered throughout the park. I used my magic to send the two shards and the Sorcerer's Crest Spell Card to find the ones who can help me in saving the kingdom and finding the rest of the shards. Which now became the two remaining shards around your neck," Merlin says.

Lucas and Eliza look at their shards to see them glowing.

"They chose us?" Eliza asks, surprised.

"That is correct," Merlin says.

"That kind of makes sense, but there are a few things? For one, why are Horace and Jasper after them?" Lucas asks.

"And um, how is Hades plans to find the shards before you could? Eliza asks.

"Hades is recruiting villains to aid in his plans to take over the Kingdom. He also used creatures known as Heartless to aid him," Merlin says.

"So Hades hired Cruella and her men to help him," Eliza says, concerned.

"Exactly young lady," Merlin says.

He then waves his arms, "Allow me to show you."

Merlin then cast his wand to create a vortex. The vortex shows Pongo holding the Crystal in his hand as he and his family are running from Cruella's men. Soon, they hurry inside the secret building Merlin is in. By the time Horace and Jasper arrive, the dalmatians are gone. Just then, Cruella drives over and is really angry.

She sticks her head out the window and yells at them, "You idiots! I don't care if you have to break into every house in this miserable down. Find me those puppies! I'll have them for my Dalmatian fur Coat, or it will be your hides instead of theirs!"

Jasper and Horace become scared and step back. Suddenly, Hades walks out of the alley wearing a black dressed coat and a black bowler hat.

"Apparently, Cruella's arrival caught the Attention of Boss Teal… also known as Hades."

Cruella walks out of her car as Boss Teal/Hades approaches her.

He passes Cruella the card that reads, 'BOSS TEAL UNDERWORLD CRIME BOSS.'

Hades says, "Name's Teal, Underworld Crime Boss. Overheard your little pep talk: threats, insults, break-ins… Very inspirational."

Then says, "So, seeing as I'm taking over this town I'd like to make you an offer. Help me 'acquire' Merlin's Crystal of the Magic Kingdom, and I'll give you the Dalmatians."

Soon, it shows Cruella and Hades talking about a plan they have. Hades shows Cruella a picture of Main Street with fireworks.

Lucas realizes, "Hades and Cruella are going to use a Fireworks show so they can steal the Crystal Shard of the Magic Kingdom without anyone noticing."

"Lucas, we need to do something. I know this is well, a lot to take in, but Cruella will get the puppies for sure," Eliza says worriedly.

"You're right. We gotta stop Cruella and her men from getting the Crystal from the Vault. We need to get there first," Lucas says.

Merlin says, "I'm pleased you want to help."

"Yeah. From what you said, Hades and the villains will take over and we're the only ones who can stop him," Lucas says.

Eliza says, "We'll do whatever we can to help you. And we'll be sure Cruella doesn't get her hands on the puppies."

"Thank you both for assisting. Now, I must give you these special cards for defense against Hades's minions and any villains you come across," Merlin says.

He then takes out two small card size books and says, "The card will be in the book. You must guard them carefully."

"Thank you Merlin," The twins say, taking the books.

Merlin then uses his magic to create large keys like swords. The first is gunmetal gray, the blade has teeth and the key chain token are lions. The second one is a purple long blade. At the end has a red heart and a yellow heart tip. It has a club attached to the handle. The silver chain has a red heart card on it.

"They Keyblades will help you fight against those Heartless," Merlin says.

"Thanks Merlin, Lucas says.

"Thank you," Eliza says.

"You're welcome. Now, we must be off to go get to the crystal in my vault before Cruella and her men arrive," Merlin says.

"Right," The twins answer.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Operation Firework Display

Sometime later, Lucas, Eliza, and Pongo are walking somewhere on Main Street of the Magic Kingdom. Lucas and Eliza look around to see this place is really different from the Magic Kingdom from back in their home world.

"This place is amazing. It's like a real kingdom," Eliza says.

"I guess, but we need to focus on the task at hand," Lucas says.

Eliza nods her head and turns to Pongo, "So Pongo, where are we going?"

"I got word from the dogs that some of them have been captured and are being brought somewhere around here," Pongo says.

"Oh no," Eliza says, in concern.

"Don't worry, we'll save the dogs. We just need to find out where they're being held," Lucas says.

Pongo lowers down to smell the ground. Soon, he is able to pick up the train.

"What is it, Pongo?" Eliza asks.

"I'm picking up Jasper's scent. He's close," Pongo says.

Suddenly, Eliza and Lucas' crystal begin to glow red. The twins look down to notice the crystal strange reaction.

"That's weird, why are they turning red?" Eliza asks.

Suddenly, multiple black creatures that have long antennae, long fingers and feet with glowing yellow eyes sprout out from the ground.

Eliza gasps, "Heartless!"

Lucas then brings out his keyblade, "Eliza, you go with Pongo to find Jasper. I'll take care of them."

"Okay. Please be safe," Eliza says.

"I will," Lucas says.

Pongo leads Eliza down the street to find Jasper. Soon, Lucas grins and runs to the Heartless. Then he begins to slice them and they disappeared into smoke. Lucas jumps and slices another from the air.

Lucas grins, "Looks like those fencing classes my mom signed me up are being put to good use."

Lucas then continues to fight against the Heartless.

Meanwhile, Eliza and Pongo hurries down the street and soon come to a stop to see Jasper with a box of fireworks. He has a rope that has a loop on the bottom. He pulls on the handle for checking on the door.

Jasper grabs hold of the rope and pulls it as he says, "Only a few more strays to catch."

Jasper looks around to see if anyone is around. He then takes a bone from the pocket of his jacket, and places it on the ground where the loop is. Eliza and Pongo realize this could be trouble.

"He's trying to capture the dogs," Eliza worriedly whispers.

"Yes. We need to do something," Pongo says.

Suddenly, Jasper notices Eliza and Pongo, "Blimey!"

Eliza and Pongo become shocked to see they have been caught.

"Um uh, hello," Eliza worriedly says.

Jasper soon realizes, "Oh. You're one of Merlin's gang, eh?"

"I'm… I'm not part of a gang," Eliza says, feeling offended.

"I ain't falling for any of your magic tricks, I'm not," Jasper says.

The next moment, Jasper then throws a firecracker. Pongo then grabs Eliza's bag and pulls her away as the firecracker explodes from the ground. Jasper then begins to throw more firecrackers and fireworks at Eliza and Pongo.

"What are we going to do?" Eliza asks.

Pongo says, "You need to use a Spell Card that Merlin gave you."

"You're right," Eliza says.

Eliza then takes out the small Spell Card book from her pocket and looks at the card. Eliza then takes out one of the cards.

She raises it towards Jasper and shouts, "With the Spell Card, I call out: Flower's Flower!"

The card begins to glow and flowers come out of the card and hit Jasper. Jasper gasps as he is showered by colorful flowers. He then hits his back at the wall and a barrel falls down. As soon as the spell's been cast and the flowers disappear, the barrel falls on Jasper and is stuck.

"Is this one of those escape illusions?" Jasper asks, through the barrel.

Jasper has trouble keeping his balance and accidentally triggered the trap. The rope snags his ankle and pulls him up with a scream.

"That was close. You did a good job using the Spell Card," Pongo says.

Eliza blushes, "Thank you."

"Of course, Jasper and Horace already have some of the dogs locked in the stables close by," Pongo says.

"We should find Lucas and then go find them," Eliza says.

"No need sis," Lucas's voice says.

Eliza and Pongo turn their heads to see Lucas walking over with a grin on his face and the Keyblade in his hand.

Eliza giggles, "I can see you had fun there."

"You know it. Mom was right when those fencing classes did come to good use," Lucas says.

"We better go find the dogs before something bad happens," Pongo says.

"Right. So which way should we go?" Eliza asks.

Pongo points to the left, "This way."

Eliza and Lucas hurry with Pongo leading the way. Soon, Pongo leads Lucas and Eliza to a stable that is outside of Main Street.

Eliza asks, "Is that the place?"

"I'm positive," Pongo says.

Pongo, Lucas, and Eliza run to the stable. They run inside and are surprised to see the dogs trapped in cages. Many of the dogs are sad and whimpering about being in the cage. One of the dogs is trying to chew the wire out.

"There they are. I know they have to be put in cages for protection and for living spaces in pet stores, but this is cruel," Eliza says, concerned.

"We gotta save the dogs before anyone comes over," Lucas says.

Suddenly, one of the dogs says, "Wait!"

Then the dog raises his heart, "Someone's coming this way."

"We gotta hide, Lucas says.

"Quick, behind those crates," Pongo says.

Pongo, Lucas, and Eliza hide behind the crates. The three do peek out to see Cruella De Vil and Hades walking.

"It's Cruella and Hades is with her," Eliza whispers.

Lucas says, "Let's keep quiet and hear what they say."

Eliza nods her head and they all look hear the conversation.

Cruella angrily says, "We couldn't even get near the Crystal with these dreadful beasts. What's more, the Dalmatians are getting help with two children."

"Yeah. Not a dog lover. I get that. But hey, looks like your little kennel here fixes the pooch problem. So let's talk about the plan for tonight's show,'" Hades says.

Cruella asks, "What about the two teenagers the dogs were with?"

"Hmm, those two were a problem. What do they look like?" Hades asks.

Horace steps forward and says, "They look like they're around thirteen or fourteen years old. One of them seems to be a boy and another's a girl."

Then remembers, "Oh yes. I saw them having these crystal shards things in the jars. Each of them has one around their neck."

"What? Why didn't you say so sooner?" Cruella asks in anger.

"We couldn't find them after losing the dogs. We suspect they had something to do with this Merlin because one of them held a card that blinded us," Horace says.

Hades says, "So Merlin is around. You and your friend find the kids while Cruella and I talk about the show."

Then turns to Cruella, "Walk with me.

Hades then points down, "Eh, carefully."

Hades walks over an accident the dog made and then walks away.

Cruella turns to Horace, "Horace, get rid of those wretched animals!"

Cruella lifts her jacket and dresses up a little and walks over the accident. Then leaves the stable with Hades. Horace then shows up with a club with a sinister grin, and is about ready to pop the dogs on their heads.

The dog and the two teens gasp in shock to see Horace is going to hurt them.

"Oh my, he's going to hurt those dogs and puppies," Eliza worriedly whispers.

Lucas begins to stand up, "Not if I have anything to say that!"

Lucas then brings out the card that has the sorcerer's crest. He then raises it high above his head, and the Sorcerer's Crest glows bright and launches magic at it. Horace yelps and dodges the Magic, and in no time, the magic opens the cage and the dogs escape.

The dogs and puppies jump on Horace as he screams, "Help!"

Soon the dogs begin to attack Horace. Some of the dogs and puppy walk to Eliza and Lucas, and jump at them to say thanks. Lucas and Eliza giggles. Eliza then picks a puppy of a Husky and it gives her a few licks on the cheek.

"Thank goodness the dogs are okay, and they're able to take care of Horace," Lucas says.

"Thank you for saving the dogs," Pongo says.

"You're welcome," The twins reply.

Then Lucas says, "We still need to stop Cruella and Hades before they get the Crystal piece around."

Suddenly, they hear what looks like a whistle. Followed by a loud boom. Lucas, Eliza, and Pongo hurry outside the stable to see fireworks shooting from the sky and exploding colors.

"The Firework Show is starting," Eliza says in concern, and places the puppy down on the ground.

"Cruella and Hades might be at Merlin's secret vault right now. We gotta stop them," Lucas says.

Pongo walks ahead, "Follow me, I'll take you to where the Vault is."

"Right. Lead the way," Lucas says.

Pongo leads Lucas and Eliza away from the stable and make their way to the vault to where they can find Cruella and possibly Hades. Soon, they reach back to Main Street and see a large building. The building is two stories and has a red roof on it. At the side of the building, they see a red panther de ville car.

Eliza says, "That's Cruella's car. She must already be inside the building."

"We gotta stop her," Lucas says.

Eliza turns to Pongo, "Pongo, maybe you go find your family and we'll deal with Cruella."

"Right," Pongo replies.

Pongo heads off in a different direction while Lucas and Eliza rush to the building. Lucas climbs on the car and through the hole the car creates. He then lands inside the building. Lucas takes Eliza's hand and helps her climb over the car and get inside the building.

"Stay close sis. Cruella could be close to the vault. Be sure to have the card ready," Lucas says. Then brings out a card that has the picture of Monstro from Pinocchio.

"Right," Eliza says, holding a card that has Pongo on it.

Lucas and Eliza walk upstairs and see Cruella by the vault.

"Boss Teal's little fireworks display should make it all too easy to lay hold of that Crystal. Then those Dalmatians will finally be mine," Cruella says.

"That was you think," Lucas says.

"What?" Cruella asks.

She then sees Lucas and Eliza stepping forward.

"We're not going to let you get that Crystal and we're not going to let you get the puppies either," Eliza says.

"Either you give up quietly or we're going to use our Spell Cards on you," Lucas says.

Cruella says, "oh, please, darlings. Why, there's about as much chance of you stopping me with your parlor tricks…"

"As there is of me pulling a rabbit from this hat," Cruella says, taking out a top hat.

She reaches her hand inside and pulls out an actual rabbit. She then puts the rabbit back in the hat and brings out a gold bomb.

"Look out!" Lucas shouts.

He and Eliza quickly move out of the way. Soon the bomb explodes.

Eliza says, "That was too close."

"We need to take out Cruella now. I'll cast the first spell," Lucas says, taking out the card.

Eliza then notices Cruella is searching around in the vault to find the Crystal.

"Then you better make it quick while she's distracted," Eliza says.

Lucas nods his head, and runs out in the open.

He holds out the card and shouts, "Monstero Water Spout!"

The card begins to glow and spouts out water from the card. Cruella quickly turns around to see the water striking her and ends up getting her wet. Cruella hurries away and grabs onto something from the vault.

She then turns back, "You don't stand a chance now that I have the power of…"

However, she notices that she isn't holding the crystal at all, but a toy ball.

"A chew toy?" Cruella says, confused and squeezes it.

"Where did that come from?" Lucas asks himself, confused.

Suddenly, the vault opens to reveal multiple toy balls.

Cruella screams in anger, "Outsmarted by dogs!"

She then throws the chew toy away and begins to cry.

Eliza holds out the card, "Alright, here goes nothing."

She raises the card in the air and calls out, "Pongo's Soot Bucket!"

Soon, Cruella is attacked by large bombs and soot and the sound of paw prints appear with barking. Soon, Cruella's hair is frizzy and her fur coat has come apart.

"No!" Cruella screams.

Then jumps up and down in a tantrum, "Look what you've done to my beautiful fur coat!"

Suddenly, the floor breaks through from under her feet and she falls though the hole. Then a loud crash appears down through the hole..

"I say she's done," Lucas says.

Suddenly, they hear Hades' shout, "Cruella!"

Lucas and Eliza gasp in shock and run away before they are discovered. As they leave, Hades walks into the room to find Cruella and the Crystal.

"Heard you shouting. What? Was that the signal?!" Hades replies.

Then notices the place is a mess, "Whoa! Look what you've done to the place huh? The chaos, the destruction. Nice touch. Anyway, the little fireworks diversion is working like a charm. So let's have that Crystal. What do you say?"

However, Cruella isn't answering.

He calls out, "Hello? Anybody?

He then hears Cruella screaming, "Get me out of here, you idiot!"

However, that's her mistake. Hades becomes so mad that his fire turns red and yellow, and his face turns red. Soon, fire begins to shoot out from the windows, door and chimney of Merlin's secret Vault.

Sometime later, the twins meet Merlin, Pongo, and his family at a Gallery that is a few distance away from the Vault.

Merlin happily says, "Well done. Thanks to you, Perdita and the puppies had just enough time to switch the chew toys for the Crystal piece before Cruella got here."

"Oh. So they're responsible for that," Lucas says.

"Yes. And now we have the first piece found in the Magic Kingdom. Now I know that the Crystals had made the right choice choosing you two to help with the quest," Merlin says, and shows the Crystal Perdita and the puppies have.

"It's no trouble. We're glad to help," Eliza says.

"Yeah. I think what happened is kind of funny. Watching Cruella being outsmarted by the dogs," Lucas says.

"Maybe so. Unfortunately, Hades is still recruiting villains to help him over run the Magic Kingdom. We could always use more help if you're able to," Merlin says.

Lucas and Eliza turn to each other and nod their heads with smiles on their faces.

"Don't worry Merlin, will do whatever we can to stop Hades and the villains," Lucas says.

"And we'll help find the crystal pieces around this kingdom," Eliza says.

"Well then, it's best if we head off to our next adventure before the park closes from your world." Merlin says.

"What do you mean?" Eliza asks.

"Oh dear, I forgot to mention it. The portal that links both the human world and the Magic Kingdom closes last a day. When the park closes at your world, that's when the portals linking to our world closes," Merlin says.

Lucas and Eliza look at their cell phones to see that it's 3:15 p.m in the afternoon.

"The park closes at nine and that's when Conway will stop working," Eliza says.

"I guess we have time to go find another crystal before the portal closes," Lucas says.

"Splendid, then we haven't the moment to lose," Merlin says.

Merlin, Eliza, and Lucas begin to head off to find another crystal shard of the Crystal of the Magic Kingdom. Unknown to them, Hades is spying on them from an alley close by.

Hades says annoyed, "Those two kids are going to ruin my plans."

Then disappears in a cloud of smoke.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: Bring on the Scare Part 1

Sometime later, Lucas and Eliza are with Merlin to go on their next mission before the portal closes tonight. Their next destination is TomorrowLand. As they walk to the park, the twins notice the many people including the Disney Characters in this world. The urge to meet them is very tempting, but they know that they have a job to do.

"Wow! I never knew so many Disney characters around this place. It looks like a real kingdom rather than an amusement park," Eliza says.

"It's quite understandable for you both to be surprised. This Magic Kingdom is very different from the Amusement Park you both have well knowledge of. Of course, many of us have lived in different parts of the kingdom and we all lived happily," Merlin says.

"It won't be long if we don't find the crystal shards before Hades does," Lucas says.

"So what's our next mission?" Eliza asks.

"Our next stop will be TomorrowLand. There we will be meeting up with a uh, green one eyed monster named Mike Wazowski," Merlin says.

"Mike Wazowski, the character from Monsters, Inc. That sounds so cool. Maybe we'll get to meet Sulley too," Lucas says.

"And maybe little Boo. She is so cute. I want to hug her," Eliza happily says, hugging herself.

Lucas then realizes, "Then that means, Hades might be trying to find the shard somewhere in TomorrowLand."

"This is bad. Who knows what kind of trouble Hades can cause here," Eliza says.

"Precisely Eliza. Now, we must head to Monsters Incorporated and speak to meet with Mike," Merlin says.

Sometime later, the three sorcerers are walking toward the front of the factory. Unknown to them, someone is secretly waking them from the top of the building, and appears to be holding what looks like a sword. At the front of the factory, the twins and wizard are walking towards the door to get to the lobby.

Merlin holds out his wand, "I almost forgot. I think it will be accurate to have the proper attire in this world."

"Hocus pocus pop!" Merlin says, casting his spell on the twins.

The next moment, the twins are wearing different clothes. Eliza is dressed in her pajamas. A pink two piece pajamas with magenta slippers and white socks, and still has her purse. Lucas is a red furred monster and still has his hair color and eye color. He also has small horns on his head. The outfit he is only wearing is his leather jacket.

"Lucas, you're a monster," Eliza says, surprised.

Lucas laughs, "And you're dressed like you're ready for bed."

Eliza and Lucas look at themselves.

"I guess that's how the magic chooses what we're going to be in this area," Lucas says.

"Correct. Now we must be on our way. Mike is waiting," Merlin says.

Suddenly, Heartless begins to appear from the ground, and there are multiple ones.

"The Heartless!" Eliza yelps.

"They're Soldiers, Pogo Shovels, Flame Core, and a large Banana Flan," Merlin notifies.

Lucas then brings out his Keyblade, "Come on sis, we gotta take them out."

"Right," Eliza says, bringing out her Keyblades.

With that, the twins begin to fight off the Heartless. Eliza slashes and soldiers. Lucas dodges the attack of the Flame Core. The Flame Cores shoots fire at Lucas and the boy runs around in circles. Right then, Lucas is able to strike at the Flame Core and it disappears. A large Pogo Shovel jumps like it's on a pogo stick and tries to attack them.

Eliza asks, "How are we supposed to attack that thing?"

Just then, Eliza runs into something slimy. She quickly turns his head to see the Banana Flan.

"Yuck!" Eliza yelps in fright.

Eliza then slashes the Banana and it disappears. Lucas then throws his sword and trips the Pogo Shovel. Then Lucas brings out his Sorcerer Crest and a beam of light takes out the Pogo Shovel.

"That was quick," Lucas says.

"Yeah. But I got whipped cream on my favorite clothes," Eliza says.

Just then, multiple Heartless come out and begin to surround the group Merlin then uses his magic to destroy the Heartless, some of them have glowing pink hearts coming out of them.

Merlin says, "You two go on ahead. I'll deal with these villains. The spell I'm casting will be enough to defeat them."

"Okay, but be careful," Lucas says.

Then turns to Eliza, "Let's go."

The twins hurry to the doors as they strike the Heartless. Soon, they both run into the building and close the door behind them. The twins take deep breaths in exhaustion.

"That was close, but is it really necessary to leave Merlin alone?" Eliza replies.

"I don't like this either, but Merlin said he can handle this and we need to find Mike before anything else happens," Lucas says.

The twins run through the lobby and down the hall. Just then, a door begins to open. Lucas and Eliza quickly bring out their Keyblades or Spell Cards. Just then a green monster with two small horns and a large blue eye comes out, but becomes scared to see them holding weapons.

"Whoa! Hold it! Hold it!" The monster panics.

Seeing the monster before them, they both put their Keyblades and Spell Cards away.

"You're Mike Wazowski, right?" Lucas asks.

"Yes. You both must be the sorcerers, right?" Mike answers.

"Yes. I'm Eliza and this is my brother, Lucas. We came to help you," Eliza says.

"Great. Because the factory, the human children, and possibly the whole kingdom is endangered. Randall is back," Mike says.

"Randall?! You don't mean Sulley's rival!" Lucas asks in shock.

"But wait… didn't you and Sulley banish him into the human world for abducting children and collecting their screams by force?" Eliza asks.

"The very same, and it seems he has someone helping him. I manage to get security footage from the Training Room," Mike says.

Then leads them to the room, "We've been hiding here because the Heartless have been surrounding the area."

"We?" Lucas asks.

Lucas and Eliza enter the room and Mike closes the door behind them. They find that they have a few chairs. On the left wall, there are screen monitors and a control panel. They saw two characters the twins are familiar with: Sulley and little Boo. Sulley is playing with little Boo who is giggling with glee.

Sulley turns to see Mike and the two teens.

"Hey Mike. I see you found our assistants," Sulley says.

"More like we found each other. This is Lucas and Eliza. They're the sorcerers Merlin sent to help us," Mike says.

Sulley puts Boo down and says, "We're glad you both came. We can really use your help."

"We know. Mike told us that Randall came back," Eliza says.

"And said that someone is helping him with what plan he has," Lucas says.

"That's right. We have video footage of Randall with some guy who calls himself Agent Blue from CDA," Sulley says.

"Who?" Lucas asks.

"We'll show you the footage," Mike says. He walks to the controls and types in the control pad.

Eliza looks to see the little girl, "Hello. My name is Eliza."

"Boo," The girl says, running over to them.

"It's nice to meet you, Boo. It's nice to meet you," Eliza says.

"I'm Lucas. It's good to meet you. Don't worry, we'll help you," Lucas says.

Boo begins to giggle with a smile on her face. Eliza smiles and picks the girl up.

Suddenly, Mike says, "There. I got the footage of what happened earlier."

The group walks over to see a screen. On the screen shows a familiar villain who uses his powers to construct a door at one of the stations.

Lucas recognizes him, "It's Hades."

"Is he… reconstructing the door that you two banished Randall in?" Eliza asks.

"He is," Mike says.

Once the door is reconstructed, the red light on top of the door lights up and opens. Coming out of it is none other than Randall Boggs.

Randall says, "It's about time someone let me out of the place."

Then notices Hades, "Who are you?"

"Agent Blue of CDA. I remember you had a little project. Abducting children, and sucking up their screams to power up this factory, and become the big man," Hades says.

"Go on," Randall says.

"All you have to do is help me find the Crystal of the Magic Kingdom and I'll help continue your little operation. And as an added bonus, I might be able to help you get revenge on the two that banished you into that world," Hades says.

"Sounds nice. You got yourself a deal. I however am going to need some help with this operation. " Randall says.

"Glad you're up for it," Hades says.

Hades and Randall shake on it, and that's when the video ends.

At the moment, Eliza and Lucas grow concerned about the recording.

Boo reaches her hands out to Sulley and says, "Kitty."

Eliza gives Boo to Sulley and the blue monster gives her a hug. Boo looks very frightened.

"This bad. Really bad," Mike says.

"I agree. If Randall does find that crystal then Hades will help Randall abduct children and put them on that Scream Extractor and collect their scream," Lucas says.

They soon hear Boo making frightened sounds and the twins turn their heads to see Boo hugging Sulley.

"I wouldn't be surprised why Boo is scared. Randall tried to use it on her," Eliza whispers to Lucas.

"I know. It will be awful if Randall tries to use the machine on her again," Lucas says.

Eliza turns to Boo and says, "Don't worry Boo, we'll make sure to keep those mean monsters away from you."

Boo turns to Eliza and begins to smile with a giggle on her face.

"We need you to stop Randall before he gets that machine running again and tries to use it on human children," Mike says.

"Don't worry Mike, you can count on us," Lucas says.

"Then let's go," Eliza says.

With that, the group leave the security room and are going to search for Randall and put a stop to their plan. Unknown to them, the mysterious figure sees the group leaving and decides to follow them, but in secret.

Sometime later, the group are walking down the hall to see the place is empty. There aren't many monsters around today.

"Hey guys, why's the place empty?" Lucas asks.

"It's a day off today, and no one is in the factory for the cleaners. Plus, anyone can come up with new routines to make children laugh," Mike says.

"So where are we supposed to find Randall anyway?" Lucas asks.

"I'm willing to bet we find Randall at the secret passage where the Scream Extractor is," Sulley says.

Suddenly, they begin to hear strange sounds, sounds like cranking or vrooming sounds.

"Did you guys hear that?" Eliza asks.

"I heard it too," Mike says.

Suddenly, the sound begins to get louder.

Lucas says, "There it is again."

Sulley says, "It's coming from the Laugh Floor, but I thought no one is supposed to be here."

"Shhh. Let's try to remain quiet and see who is in the room," Mike whispers.

The twins nod their heads. Lucas brings out his Keyblade while Eliza brings out the Spell Cards from her bag. Sunny holds Boo close to her as Mike walks over to the entryway to the Laugh Floor. Mike looks around the hall. Mike turns back to the others and signals them to come over. Sulley and the twins quietly rush over and stay behind the hall where Mike is. They all lean past the hall to see the doors being brought from their stations and down into the stations of the Laugh floor.

"The doors are being brought into the room," Eliza says.

"Yeah. And look who's taking the doors from the stations below," Mike says.

They look in the room to see a small three eyed monster wearing glasses and a blue hardhat with the Monsters Inc logo on it,

"It's Fungus. He's helping Randall too?" Mike asks, shocked.

"Betcha Randall forced him into doing it," Sulley says.

"Maybe we can convince him to stop this operation," Eliza says.

"It's worth a try," Sulley says.

The group then walks through the entryway and into the Laugh Floor. They also notice a large cart that is full of doors, including Boo's door. Fungus hears footsteps and turns his head to see Mike Sulley, Boo, and the twins. Fungus yelps in fright and falls down.

Fungus surprisingly says, "Mike! Sulley! What are you doing here?"

"What are we doing here? What are you doing here, Fungus?" Sulley asks.

"And what are you planning to do with those doors in the cart?" Lucas asks.

Fungus nervously says, "Well, uh, you see…"

He sighs and says, "Randall put me up to it. I told him I didn't want to, but he'll put me through the shredder if I don't. And uh, I'm sorry, but Randall really wants me to stop anyone who tries to stop his plans."

"How'd he plans to do that?" Eliza asks.

Fungus walks over and brings out a yellow cylinder container. Fungus then begins to unlock it.

Mike shouts, "Hit the deck!"

Fungus opens the container and it flies out as a powerful scream screeches around the room. Everyone quickly gets down and ducks their heads. The container flies around the room and ten it lands on the ground. Fungus then opens more containers and they begin to fly all over the factory. The echoing sounds of laughter and screaming surround the area. Some of them are actually beginning to break a few stations and other areas.

Mike screams, "This is a strong misuse of factory property!"

Eliza then brings out a spell card, "Maybe this can stop the containers from flying around."

She then shouts, "Violet's Force Field!"

Just then, flying round force fields come out and hit the containers, knocking them to the ground. Everyone quickly moves out of the way and ducks under the tables. The containers are being bounced off the force fields and land on the ground. Soon, all of them are on the ground and run out of laughter and screams.

"That was too close," Fungus says, relieved.

"You think!" Mike angrily says.

Fungus sighs, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Now we just need to clean this mess up and put the doors back where they are," Sulley says.

"We suspected Randall threatened you into doing his dirty work," Mike says.

Lucas asks, "Do you think you can tell us if Randall is in that room where the Scream Extractor is?"

"Yes. We and Agent Blue went in there not long ago. Oh yes, Mr. Waternoose is with them," Fungus says.

"Mr. Waternoose?! He was supposed to be in jail!" Mike panics.

"Seems that Randall decided to recruit him as well," Sulley says.

"It makes sense. He and Randall were working together on extracting scream and kidnapping kids," Eliza says.

"We gotta find them and stop them," Mike says.

Suddenly, the Heartless begins to appear again around the area.

Lucas brings out his Keyblade, "More Heartless."

"I'll bet Hades has been providing Randall with Heartless as well," Eliza says.

Suddenly, they hear loud screaming. The group turns around and becomes shocked to see what they're seeing: Randall has a hold of Boo. the poor girl struggles, but is unable to break free.

"Randall!" Mike angrily says.

"Hey Mike. Sulley. I knew you would be here. And I see you have the two sorcerers that Agent Blue told me about," Randall says.

"Give Boo back!" Sulley says in rage.

"Yeah. You overgrown lizard. Otherwise, we're going to forc you," Lucas says.

"Sorry, but I need your little friend for a project of mine," Randall says.

"You mean with the Scream Extractor. We're not going to allow you or Waternoose to use it on children," Eliza says.

"Oh really? That's what this factory was created on," Randall says with a smirk.

"We don't do that anymore!" Mike shouts in anger.

"Not after I'm finished with you. Since the Crystal is not here, we'll have to take our leave elsewhere. As for this kid, she'll be staying with me," Randall says.

With that, Randall presses a red button on the wall and runs off. That's when a loud alarm beeps around the factory.

Lucas asks, "What's going on?"

"Randall pressed the emergency button! The place is going to…" Mike says, but the entryway to leave the floor is closed shut.

"Close and shut down," Mike says.

Fungus panics, "We're trapped here! We'll never get out."

Sulley says, "Now let's not give up yet. We need to get out and save Boo. And stop Randall's plan."

Suddenly, more Heartless begins to come out.

"But first. We gotta deal with them," Lucas says, holding out his Keyblade and Eliza does the same.

Suddenly a giant being falls from the ceiling and lands on the ground. The creature is a goopy dark slime. It has a glowing red mouth with sharp teeth. On top of it is a large container with a blue sphere bearing a black logo. It has a few scream canisters on its sides and back.

"What is that?!" Fungus screams in fright.

"It… it's an Unversed!" Eliza answers.

"That thing is worse than the Heartless and they feed on negative emotions," Lucas says.

"That thing is huge! How are we supposed to battle that thing and the Heartless?!" Mike panics.

Suddenly, something flies through the glass window on the upper wall of the factory causing everyone to turn their heads to see someone landing on the ground. The mysterious being is a boy around his twenties. He has blue eyes and long black hair and a down ponytail, and is a little taller than the twins. He wears a simple outfit from the 80s: A dark blue jeans, a white shirt with a black jacket, brown boots, and a black backpack.

On his shoulder is a creature that looks kind of like a raccoon dog. It has an orange body with a white underbelly, a tail that has purple spiral design and spreads into a small purple patch on the rear, peach color on the side of the blotch, white with purple band on the legs, and feet that are gradient from white to orange. It has a green leaf on the forehead, and has purple patch of fur underneath the eyes and on the tip of the ears.

Then jumps and brings out a Keyblade, much to Lucas and Eliza's shock. The Keyblade he's holding is silver with a star shape key at the end, the handle is blue and attached to the chain is a yellow star.

"A Keyblaze?!" Lucas says, shocked.

"So he's a Keyblader. And he has a Dream Eater with him," Eliza asks.

The mysterious being begins to attack the Heartless in sight. He slashes and strikes the Heartless like they're paper. The twins and the three monsters stand in shock to see the being taking out the Heartless like they're no problem.

Eliza asks, "Who is he? He seems to know how to handle the Heartless and the Unversed? Is… is he here to help us or does he have another reason for being here?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: Bring on the Scare Part 2

Not long ago, Boo has been abducted by Randall and the twins with Mike, Sulley, and Fungus are surrounded by Heartless and a giant Unversed. Suddenly, a young man arrives with a Keyblade and takes on the Heartless himself. The first thing to come to their minds is who he is and if he's really a friend to come to their aid.

Lucas brings out his Keyblade, "Come on sis, we gotta help?"

"Right," Eliza answers, bringing out her Keyblade.

Lucas and Eliza hurry in and begin to help their mysterious Keyblader battle against the Heartless. Lucas and Eliza help attack the Heartless until they all have disappeared in smoke. The twins then join up with the mysterious helper with the Dream Eater.

"Thanks. Not that I need it," The young man says.

"You're welcome. My name is Eliza," Eliza says.

"And I'm Lucas," Lucas says.

Suddenly, they hear roaring and turn to see the giant Unversed still standing.

"Uh, let's deal with it first," Lucas says.

"Blake," The young man answers.

The twins turn to him with confused looks.

"My name is Blake Ryo. The Dream Eater on my shoulder is a Catanuki. I named her, Jinmay, " The young man says. Then runs to the Unversed and attacks him with his Keyblade.

The twins nod their heads to each other and fight back.

Blake then aims his Keyblade at the monster and shouts, "Fire."

With that, the fire hits the Unversed making him scream in agony. With that, all three then strike the Unversed together and the goo dissolves into mist. Then the machine and canisters break into pieces.

Mike cheers, "Nice work guys."

"And it seems we also have you to thank," Sulley says.

"It's no trouble. However, I seem to come here at a disturbing time,"Blake says.

"More than disturbing. Randall made off with Boo and sent the Heartless and Unversed after us," Eliza says.

"I know. I saw you both enter the building," Blake says.

Flashback:

Earlier, it reveals that Blake is actually on top of the roof to see Eliza and Lucas with Merlin and being attacked by Merlin. Blake unzips his backpack and the Dream Eater comes out of it.

Blake says, "Alright girl, let's get to work."

The Dream Eater jumps on his shoulder and Blake jumps off the building to take on the Heartless when the twins aren't around.

Flashback Ends:

"So is Merlin alright?" Lucas asks.

"He's fine. However, he requested that I find you and help you on your journey. I accepted when he told me what's at stake," Blake says.

"That's good. Can always have another helper around," Mike says.

Fungus then realizes, "I remember you. You're that young Blake Ryo, boy. I remember Randall had your door."

"Really?" Sulley asks.

Blake nods his head, "Yes. When I was ten I secretly watched a horror film about a murderous clown called Drive-Thru."

"Whoa ho ho… Drive-Thru. That film is not for kids at that age. It's a rated R movie," Lucas says, surprised.

"I don't think it will fit for youth teenagers either," Eliza worriedly adds.

"Yeah. After I went to bed, Randall came into my room and transformed himself into the murderous clown and scared the heck out of me. It's been like this for two years, transforming into that terrible clown and scared me senseless, until I trained myself not to be scared at all. In fact, I never fear anything again after that incident," Blake says.

"I remember. He was twelve years old when he stopped being scared regardless of what Randall did, so we had to shred it," Fungus says.

"What a terrible thing to do," Eliza says.

"You must have been petrified," Lucas says.

"Yes. However, I made myself unscareable and I haven't been afraid since," Blake says.

"Well, that's all in good, but in case anyone forgot, Boo has been abducted and we're locked in," Lucas says.

"You're right. Boo is in real trouble and we have no way of calling for help," Mike says.

"Don't worry, the alarm will last a few minutes and the door should rise right about…" Sulley says.

With that a beep sound appears as Sulley says, "Now."

With that, the steel door rises up until it's open all the way.

"Now that's taken care of. We need to get Boo and stop Randall and Waternoose," Eliza says.

Lucas asks, "But what about this mess."

Everyone looks to see the mess that the Heartless and the Unversed made and the canisters that are on the ground.

"Fungus and I will clean this mess up. Sulley, you go with the others to get Boo," Mike says.

"Then let's hurry," Blake says.

Sulley, Blake, and the twins hurry out of the Laugh floor and down the hall as Mike and Fungus begin to clean up the area. The three Keyblade wielders hurry down the hall as Sulley takes the lead, since he knows where they need to go. They all stop at an intersection of the hall.

Blake asks, "Why did we stop?"

"We need to make sure Waternoose and Randall are in there and see if they really took Boo into the room," Sulley says.

Suddenly, they hear a strange sound.

Lucas asks, "Eliza, hand me your mirror."

Eliza nods her head and takes her compact mirror from her purse and gives it to Lucas. Lucas stands at the end of the hall and uses the reflection of the compact mirror to see what's at the other side. They see Randall and Mr. Waternoose walking out of the secret entrance.

They hear Randall says, "Relax Waternoose, the men that Agent Blue sends will keep them busy enough for us to extract the children's screams from the doors we already have."

"Do you hear that?" Lucas asks.

Eliza and the others nod their heads.

"You better be right about this. I'm taking a big risk being involved with the same project from last time," Waternoose says.

"Just let me take care of the kid and the rest while you and the Heartless search around the factory for the Crystal," Randall says.

"But they already searched. And the Crystal isn't here," Waternoose says.

"We can't be too sure. For all we know those Sorcerers might have already found it. If they do come out, make sure to have the Heartless surround them. Agent Blue also said to get the Crystals they have around their necks when we find them. I'll be dealing with the Scream Extractor to keep an eye on the kid," Randall says.

Randall then walks into the secret door and closes the door. Waternoose begins to walk down the hall to where they're at.

"He's coming," Lucas whispers.

Everyone then hurries down the hall and turns to the next hall.

"Alright, got a plan to stop him?" Blake whispers.

Lucas then brings out a Spell Card, "I know just the thing."

Lucas then comes out of the hall and holds out the Spell Card, "Pumpkin Bash!"

The Spell Card begins to glow causing Waternoose to shield his eyes. Then pumpkins begin to roll out of the Spell Card and to Waternoose causing him to lose balance on his legs. He then falls over on the ground and is covered in pumpkins and is knocked out.

"Well, that did the trick," Eliza says.

"Let's hurry. Boo could be in danger," Lucas says.

The group begin to run down the hall to where the secret door is. The group continues to run down the hall until they reach the end of the hall where the secret door is. The hall has canisters in carts and at the end of the hall is a pegboard covered with tools.

"How do we get in?" Blake asks.

Lucas walks to the wall and sees a wrench on the bottom left side. Lucas turns it to upper left and the door opens.

"A secret passage inside the factory. Who knew," Blake replies.

"Let's go. We need to rescue Boo," Sulley says.

The group begins to walk inside the secret hall inside the factory. They calmly walk down the hall, see pipes that do around the factory and a bit of steam comes out of a small leak. Suddenly, they hear the sound of whimpering .

"A voice of a young child," Blake whispers.

"It's Boo," Eliza says, worried.

The group hurries down the hall quietly so no one will know they're here. Finally, to their surprise, they see Boo strapped down on a chair and the Scream Extractor and nozzle is in front of her.

"Boo!" Sulley says in relief.

Boo smiles and cheers, "Kitty."

Sulley runs to Boo and says, "Don't worry, we're getting you out of here."

Sulley then removes the claps around Boo's wrists and the bar so Boo is able to reach out to him. Sulley takes Boo in his arms and she snuggles in his fur.

"We're glad to see Boo is safe," Eliza says.

Blake looks at the machine, "So this the Scream Extractor. What an inexcusable act for Randall to do."

Lucas turns his head to see a few doors that are in a card along with a similar station that is like the one in the Laugh Floor.

"And there are the doors, Randall stole," Lucas says.

"But… where is Randall? Isn't he supposed to be here," Eliza asks.

"Where do you think?" A voice asks.

Everyone looks around to hear where the voice is coming from. Suddenly, something swats Lucas' face and falls down.

Eliza gasps, "Lucas!"

Just then, someone punches Sulley in the face, causing him to fall and drop Boo. Eliza quickly picks up Boo and holds her in her arms.

Boo screams, "Kitty!"

Lucas stands up as he rubs his face, "Randall is somewhere in the room. He probably suspected us coming after her."

"That's right. I may not have found the crystal, but I can still have my revenge and take over this factory," Randall voice says.

Everyone looks around to find Randall, but then Lucas ends up getting hit on the back of the head, and is swatted to the ground with Boo held tightly in her arms. Suddenly, a large clown appears right behind Blake holding a large butcher's knife. Blake turns around to see the clown laugh as he holds the hammer. However, Blake is unfazed by it.

Blake sternly says, "That doesn't scare me anymore."

Blake then swings his Keyblade at Randall causing him to change back.

Then Blake says to his Dream Eater, "Jinmay, Spark Raid."

Jinmay nods her head and uses an ability to create a spark on his Keyblade. With that, Blake strikes Randall and sends him crashing to the wall.

Blake turns to Lucas and Eliza as they and Sulley get back on their feet.

He says, "Lucas, Eliza, you must use your Spell Card and finish the battle."

"Right. I got this," Lucas says.

Eliza takes out a Spell Card and gives it to Lucas, "Here Lucas, use this one."

"Thanks sis," Lucas says, taking the Spell card.

Lucas holds the Spell Card and shouts, "Mike's Grand Entrance!"

The Spell Card begins to glow as Randall gets back on his feet to try finishing the sorcerers. However, the light blinds him and a door appears in front of it.

"What is that?" Eliza asks.

"I'm not sure, Lucas answers.

Just then, a door opens and a large amount of shovels fly right at Randall. The lizard screams as the shovels attack him. Everyone closes their eyes as they hear Randall scream and a lot of banging sounds. When they open their eyes, they see Randall getting out of the pile of shovels as he groans in pain.

"That really hurt," Eliza says, feeling uneasy.

"Yeah. However, I can't help but feel it's suitable for Randall to be beaten by a shovel," Lucas says.

Randall is able to get up and growls at them with anger, Sulley stands in front of the kids.

"Why you meddling brats! When I get my hands on you…" Randall shouts in rage.

But it's short lived when CDA agents pounce on Randall and place handcuffs on Randall.

"The CDA?" Sulley asks.

Then Lucas asks, Where did they come from?"

"Sulley! Kids!" Mike's voice calls out.

Sulley and the others turn their heads to see Mike with them, along with another family face.

"Mike," Eliza says.

"Roz? What are you doing here?" Sulley says, confused.

"Wasowki called me saying that Waternoose and Boggs are causing trouble at the factory. We already arrested Waternoose for his escape and now we're apprehending Boggs," Roz says.

Soon the two CDA apprehended Randall and are ready to escort him to jail.

Mike laughs, "Hope you enjoy the ride with the CDA."

In Sulley's arm, Boo roars.

"There's no place for you here anymore, Randall. Now we're in the business of making children laugh," Sulley says.

Boo hugs Sulley as she giggles with glee.

Randall turns to Sully and angrily asks, "You think it's funny?!"

"Hilarious! The more that you whine, the funnier it gets," Mike remarks.

Randall growls in anger as the CDA begins to escort him away.

Blake remarks, "Hope you enjoy your extended vacation in CDA Headquarters."

As Randall is being dragged away, he angrily says, "You clowns are gonna be sorry when I get out and I finally take over this place!"

Soon, the CDA takes Randall out of the hall and into prison.

Lucas and Eliza laugh and say, "So long!"

"And smell ya later!" Mike adds.

Soon, Mike, Sully, Boo, Lucas, and Eliza begin laughing. Blake simply shows a calm smile and chuckles a bit.

Roz comes over and says, "None of this ever happens, boys. And I don't want to see any paperwork on this. Just remember, we'll be awaiting you and your little friends… always watching."

Roz and the CDA depart to head back to Headquarters and take Randall and Waternoose to prison.

Blake says, "Interesting monster."

"You can say that again. I remember seeing Roz in the movie and I still can't believe she's an Undercover CDA agent," Lucas says.

"I know. Makes me wonder if she has other surprises up her sleeve," Eliza says.

"We may never know. But still… she's kind of nuts," Mike says.

"Mike," Sulley calmly says.

After Randall and Waternoose are taken off to jail and the Laugh Floor is cleaned up, everyone gathers on the Laugh floor with Merlin the Wizard and Boo's door is activated at one of the stations. There is also a portal open close to them.

"You all did a great job. We stopped Randall and Waternoose, saved Boo and the factory," Mike says.

"Yeah. It's too bad the Crystal isn't here," Sulley says.

"It's okay. At least we stopped Randall and Hades' plans around here," Eliza says.

"Yes. You both have a splendid job of stopping Randall," Merlin says.

"Yes, but Hades is still out there and is going to recruit more of them to find the Crystal shards of the Magic Kingdom," Lucas says.

"But at least we stopped him this time and didn't find a shard or take ours," Eliza says.

"But it's still not good. It means that Hades knows you both have two of the shards and might have villains try to take them from you," Blake says.

"Yes. You both must guard your crystals carefully and don't take them off for anything while in this world," Merlin says.

"Yes Merlin," The twins answer.

"Now, it's time for you both to get you two back to the real world, it's almost closing time in your world," Merlin says.

Blake says, "I'll stay with Merlin and help him out. We'll notify you when Hades has a lead on finding the crystal."

"Thanks Blake," Lucas.

"We hope to see you again soon," Mike says.

"I'm sure we will," Lucas says.

"Bye guys," Eliza says.

"Bye," Mike and Sulley say, and Boo waves goodbye as well.

Lucas and Eliza walk through the portal and it closes behind them. The next moment, Lucas and Eliza find themselves back to their original state, and wear the outfits from earlier today.

Eliza yawns, "I'm getting a little tired."

"I know. We sure had our work cut out. It's a good thing we'll be staying here for a little while. We better get back to the hotel before Conner starts worrying where we are," Lucas says.

Eliza nods her head and the twins make their way back to the hotel.

Sometime later, the twins are at the hotel and have some food since they haven't eaten anything since lunch. They eat cheese pizza and drink sodas that they ordered from room service and discuss the mission.

"Now that we got something to eat. It's a good enough time to discuss what we know," Lucas says.

"Right. Merlin said that twelve shards of the crystal scattered all over the Magic Kingdom and Hades is recruiting villains to find them," Eliza says.

"Yeah. We each have one and we found the others with the Dalmatians which means there are still nine shards somewhere in the Kingdom," Lucas says.

"I wonder how we're going to find them," Eliza replies.

"I'm sure we'll figure out sooner or later. However, now that Hades knows where here, we need to make sure our Crystal Shards and Spell cards stay with us," Lucas says.

"Right," Eliza replies, nodding her head.

Eliza then lets out a yawn, "I'm tired."

"Me too. We had a long day, and we might have another day of finding the crystals and stop Hades and the recruited villains from taking over," Lucas says.

"Right. Let's get up early tomorrow and see if Merlin contacts us," Lucas says.

"Okay," Eliza replies.

Time has gone by and the twins are sleeping in their separate beds. As they sleep, the twin crystals glow bright and then it dims down. The twins continue to sleep for the rest of the night.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7: Sugar Rushin'

Early the next day, the twins are with Conner at the Main Street Bakery having breakfast. They all have hot chocolate and muffins. Conner is the first to finish his breakfast and cleans up the remains.

Conner says, "Alright kids, I'm off to work. Be here to have fun and stay out of trouble."

"We will," The twins answer.

Conner leaves the table and throws his trash away. Then leaves the bakery to go to work. Just as Conner leaves, both of the crystals around Lucas and Eliza's necks begin to glow. They both look down to see the glowing.

"Looks like we got our next mission," Lucas says.

"Then let's finish eating and get going quickly," Eliza says.

Lucas and Eliza continue to eat their breakfast until they are finished and throw their trash away. After breakfast, the twins follow the glow of their crystals where they need to go to find the portal. This time, the twins find themselves in TomorrowLand again. This time, they arrive at the Buzz Lightyear Space Ranger Spin Ride. They walk into the store and search around. They notice a key hole next to one of the shelves. Lucas brings out his Sorcerer's Crest and places it on the Keyhole. The portal opens and the twins suck through into it.

Soon, the twins land on the other side to find themselves in an arcade full of kids playing video games. The twins are actually confused as to find themselves in an arcade.

Suddenly, they hear someone calling out, "Lucas! Eliza! Over here!"

The twins turn their heads to see Merlin and Blake with Jinmay on his shoulder.

"Merlin. Blake. There you are," Lucas says as he and his sisters walk over.

"I'm glad you both received my signal. I was able to use my magic to detect where the Crystal is emitting their energy. There are two of them here in TomorrowLand," Merlina says.

"That's great Merlin. It will make it easier for us. Do you know where one of them is right now?" Eliza asks with a smile.

"Merlin traced the energy of the crystal in this game console," Blake says, pointing to the game system.

The game system is pink, red, and bright colors with candy like features for the controls and buttons. On the side, it shows young kids driving race cars that look like they're made of sweets. They notice that it has the word 'SUGAR RUSH' on the side."

"The crystal is inside a video game?" Lucas asks.

"Yes. I was able to trace it here. Ralph and Felix are meeting you at the entrance to the Sugar Rush world. You three must go there and see what he is planning," Merlin says.

"Yes Merlin," Blake and the twins answer.

Merlin uses his magic to cast a spell on Blake and the twins. They all turn into balls of light and travel into the game system.

Outside of the Sugar Rush Kingdom, a large man Wreck-it Ralph and the little man, Fix-it Felix are waiting. Ralph can't help but pace around a circle that he is digging a round trench around himself.

Ralph asks, "Where are they? They should be here?"

"Merlin said they'll be there soon. Calhoun and her men are doing whatever they can to stop the Cy-bugs until they get here," Felix says.

"I know, but another minute we wait is another minute Vanellope is being held prisoner," Ralph says.

Suddenly, three figures are digitizing right in front of them. Felix and Ralph look to see the digitized figures appearing are Blake, Lucas, and Eliza.

Blake turns his head, "Are you Wreck-It Ralph and Fix-it Felix?"

"That's us. Are you the ones Merlin sent?" Felix asks.

"We are. We came as soon as we could. I'm Lucas. This is my sister, Eliza, and our friend, Blake," Lucas says.

"Hello," Eliza says.

"Thank goodness you're here. We need help. Turbo is back. Well, he's King Candy at the moment," Ralph says.

"Turbo?" Blake says, confused.

Lucas turns to Blake and says, "Turbo was a racing character from a game called Turbo-Tastic that tried to take over a different game because it became popular and tried to take it over.. He disguised himself as King Candy and tried to delete Vanellope so he could rule Sugar Rush. Ralph and Vanellope were able to stop him. Vanellope along with the rest of the citizens and racers gain back their memories when she crosses the finish line and gain her rightful place as ruler of Sugar Rush."

"So this world has a ruler too. Interesting," Blake replies

"But Turbo along with those Cy-bugs were destroyed when Ralph broke the top of the Diet Cola Volcano and they're drawn to the light when it erupted…" Eliza says.

But realizes, "You don't think."

"Yeah. Hades must have given Turbo an Extra Life and is planning to take over Sugar Rush again," Lucas says.

"More than that. He's planning on taking over Tomorrowland with an army of Cy-bugs and kidnapping Vanellope. We need to save and stop Turbo," Ralph says.

"Then we should hurry. Where is she being held?" Blake says.

"In the Candy Castle and according to Sgt. Calhoun, Felix's wife, Turbo has the Cy-bug eggs inside," Ralph says.

Everyone turns their heads to see the Castle that is pure ivory or white on top of a hill with trees made of candy the hill as it does down. There is also a large path that is leading to the castle.

"We better get going," Blake says.

"Right. I'll go with you," Ralph says.

"And I'll head to the entrance. Someone needs to help escort everyone out in case the bugs come," Felix says.

"Then we better get going," Blake says.

With that, the three heroes and Ralph head off to the castle while Felix wait at the entrance to the Gem Central Station.

In the Candy Castle, Turby who is in his King Candy appearance is sitting on the throne as he watches the Cy-bug eggs on a screen that leads to a different room.

"The Cy-bug eggs are looking great. Soon, they will help me find the Crystal and I can take over Sugar Rush and maybe even Tomorrowland. And soon, there will be no one to stop me," King Candy says, and laughs.

Suddenly, he hears beeping sounds and the screen changes to show Ralph, the twins and Blake walking on the path to the castle.

"What?! It's Ralph… and strange beings," King Candy says, confused.

Then realizes, "That must be the three sorcerers King Cinnamon Blue Fire was talking to me about. They must be trying to stop me and rescue that annoying Glitch."

He begins to calm down, "No matter. I have some little helpers to get them off my tail."

He then brings out a candy-like phone and presses the button, "Boys, get rid of those intruders!"

Sometime later on the path to the castle, Lucas, Eliza, Blake, and Ralph are heading over to rescue Vanellope and stop Turbo from unleashing his bugs.

"We're almost to the castle. We'll save Vanellope in no time," Eliza says.

Suddenly, they hear a strange loud sound.

"What's that?" Ralph asks.

"That sounds almost like an engine," Blake answers.

Lucas turns to see something heading towards them at top speed. Eliza, Blake with Jinmay, and Ralph do the same. Just then, the two figures skid and come to a stop. Smoke comes around the area and everyone coughs a little as the smoke surrounds the area. When the smoke clear, Ralph and the twins are surprised to see two of the Sugar Rush racers: Taffyta Muttonfudge and Rancis Fluggerbutter.

"Hey Taffyta. Rancis. Didn't expect you two to be here. You came to help us? "Ralph replies.

Taffyta brings out a cherry that has a stem lighting up. Rancis has some kind of blaster. That cause the game to be worried.

"I don't think they're here to play," Eliza says, worried.

"That thing's a bomb!" Lucas exclaims.

Taffyta then throws the lighted cherry at the sorcerers and Ralph causing them to gasp in shock.

Blake shouts, "Get down!"

Everyone quickly moves out of the way before the Cherry bomb and the launching candy can hit them. It cause explosions and shatters part of the road.

Eliza says, "That was too close."

"What got into them? They weren't like this," Ralph says.

Blake notices, "Here they come again."

Taffyta and Rancis continue to fire candy and cherry bombs at Ralph and the others. Everyone quickly dodge the attack. Lucas then brings out his Keyblade and hits the cherry bomb like a baseball.

"Nice shot!" Ralph says.

"Thanks, but we still need to deal with them," Lucas says.

Eliza brings out one of her Spell Cards and holds it up in the air.

She then shouts, "Lighting McQueen's Ka-Chow!"

The card glows and begins to fire lighting as Taffyta and Rancis. Then two more lightning bolts strike the two and knock them to the ground and the bombs and blaster they have exploded, giving them more damage. When the smoke clears, Taffyta and Rancis begin to stand up feeling pain, but suddenly… they change forms into two familiar small minions of the Lord of the Dead: Pain and Panic.

"Huh? Who are they?" Blake asks.

"You don't know. Those are Pain and Panic. Hades little minions," Lucas answers.

Pain and Panic quickly stand up to see the four staring at them with frowns.

"Uh Panic, I think we should get going," Pain says, nervously.

"Yeah. Let's tell the boss that things didn't go as planned,"Panic adds.

They both turned into chickens and run off leaving the group dumbfounded.

"Okay… I guess that settles this battle," Ralph replies.

Blake says, "Let's go."

"Right," The twins answer.

Suddenly, they hear buzzing sounds, and look up to see Cy-bugs are beginning to leave the castle and into the Sugar Rush Kingdom.

"Oh no! It's the Cy-bugs!" Eliza panics.

"We need to get in there now," Lucas says.

The sorcerers and the big game character run as fast as they can to the entrance of the castle. Ralph then punches the door right open, and breaks it in the process. They soon come across Heartless and the Flan like one. The three Bladers bring out their Keyblades.

"There are Heartless here too," Blake says.

Lucas turns to Eliza, "Eliza, you and Ralph free Vanellope while we deal with the heartless and find King Candy."

"Right," Eliza says, nodding her head.

Ralph turns to Eliza, "He must have Vanellope in the Fungeon. Let's get moving."

Ralph and Eliza begin to head off to find Vanellope while Blake and Lucas deal with the Heartless. Jinmay helps Blake increase his power of the Keyblade and knock many of them out in a single blow.

In the Fungeon, there is a little girl with black hair in a ponytail with candy in her hair sitting and mopping. She has a clap on her waist attached to chains attached to the wall. She lets out a sad sigh as she is restrained. Down the hall, Ralph and Eliza are looking around for Vanellope.

Ralph calls out, "Vanellope!"

"Vanellope!" Eliza calls out.

In the Fungeon, Vanellope hears someone calling her name.

She quickly recognized one of them, "Ralph?"

Then calls out, "Ralph! Help!"

Suddenly, the wall breaks apart and Ralph enters the room with Eliza behind her.

"Ralph!" Vanellope says, happy to see her friend.

"You okay kid?" Ralph asks.

"I'm fine, but King Headache locked me in this cage," Vanellope says.

Then notices Eliza, "Who's she?"

"This is Eliza. She's one of the sorcerers who is going to help me get you out of here," Ralph says.

"Well, it's about time. It's starting to get really boring in here," Vanellope says.

"This fungeon doesn't seem fun at all," Eliza says.

"Don't worry kid, we'll get you out in a jiffy," Ralph says.

Ralph begins to grab hold of the bars but as Vanellope shouts, "Ralph wait!"

When Ralph grabs hold of the bars, he is electrocuted and falls to the ground.

"Ralph!" Eliza and Vanellope panic.

"Are you alright?" Vanellope adds.

"I'm fine, but it seems King Candy did something to the bars so we can't get to her," Ralph says.

Eliza brings out the card with the Sorcerer's Crest, "I think I know how we can get her out."

Eliza then holds out the Sorcerer's Crest on the card and it begins to glow. In the matter of minutes, the bars and the chains break apart and Vanellope is now free from her restraints. Vanellope quickly runs to Ralph and the two friends hug each other with relief.

"I'm glad you're alright, kid. But right now, we need to stop Turbo," Ralph says.

Eliza turns to Vanellope, "Vanellope, do you know where Turbo is right now?"

"I'm not sure. However, I manage to keep a little something from him," Vanellope says. Then she brings out a Crystal Shard from her pocket.

"It's the Crystal of the Magic Kingdom. You found it," Eliza says, surprised.

"Crystal. I thought it was rock candy. I found it on the ground next to the Rock Candy Cave and thought I could save it for a snack. That is until the Candy Guards grabbed me and King Candy took over the castle," Vanellope says.

Eliza giggles, "Sorry, but it's a powerful crystal that Turbo is looking for. Even though you were captured, you manage to keep it hidden from him."

"I'm guessing I have to give this to you," Vanellope says, sounding disappointed.

"I'm afraid so. We need to bring her back to Merlin. That way, it can help protect the Magi Kingdom when we put it together," Eliza says.

"Alright," Vanellope says, and gives Eliza the Crystal.

Eliza then puts the crystal in her purse for safe keeping.

"Either way, you manage to keep the Crystal away from Turbo hands, or who knows what he'll do when he gives it to Hades," Eliza says.

Vanellope chuckles, and says, "Thanks."

"Come on, let's get out and stop Turbo. And I know how we can stop him," Ralph says.

Ralph and the girls head out of the room to go find Lucas and Blake. At the entrance to the throne room, Lucas and Blake are still fighting against the remaining Heartless. Lucas and Blake continue to fight the Heartless. Blake unleashes fire and burns them until they disappear to smoke. Lucas and Blake then strike the last of the Heartless as Eliza, Ralph and Vanellope run to them.

The first thing Eliza asks, "Lucas. Blake. Are you both alright?"

"We're fine. These Heartless were no match for us," Lucas says.

"They were a bit tough, but we were able to defeat them," Blake says.

Then turns to the little girl, "I assume your Vanellope. It is good to know you're safe."

"Thanks," Vanellope says.

Lucas says, "Alright. Now it's time to defeat Turbo and those Cy-bugs he sent around Sugar Rush."

"How do you suppose we stop them? I doubt we're able to defeat them all on our own," Blake asks.

Ralph says, "There is only one thing that could stop them. The Diet Cola Volcano."

Vanellope and the twins realize what Ralph is talking about.

"You're right. The volcano is full of diet soda and over the volcano is a large stalactite of Mentos," Eliza says.

"Yeah. the last you destroyed the top, it created an explode that is like a beam of light. If we get to the top of the mountain, we can destroy these Cy-bugs for good," Lucas says.

"But the Volcano is pretty far, how are we supposed to get there?" Eliza asks.

Just then, they hear a horn and turn their heads to see Vanellope driving her car. Then goes out to the other two cars.

"We can use these," Vanellope says.

"Looks like we got our ride so let's go," Ralph says.

"Yeah!" Vanellope and the twins cheer.

A short distance away from the Diet Soda Volcano, Vanellope, Lucas, and Eliza are driving the race cars. Ralph is riding with Vanellope, Blake is with Lucas, and little Jinmay with Eliza. They race on the path to reach the volcano and they're having a blast.

Eliza giggles, "This is so much fun."

"I know! I always wanted to ride these race cars like this!" Lucas says with excitement.

Blake shows a small smile and says,"Funny. I remember I used to want to ride one of these when I was a kid too."

"I know. This is so awesome!" Vanellope says.

Ralph says, "Remember that we need to get to the top of Diet Cola Volcano."

"How do we suppose we get to the top of the mountain," Blake asks.

"Follow me. I know the route inside and out," Vanellope says. Then drives on ahead.

Lucas and Eliza drive the cars behind her. Vanellope leads them to a path that is behind the volcano. They ride the race cars on the path that leads them to the top of the volcano. Soon enough, they are able to reach the top of the volcano. They stop the race cars on a large balcony that is on the top of the volcano to see the top covered with a mento barrier.

Eliza looks at the view, "Wow! The view looks beautiful."

"Yeah. You can see the entire world from here," Luxas says.

Vanellope says, "Yeah. I used to come up to her all the time. Of course, I try to make time now that I'm living in the castle."

Ralph walks over, "Alright. Let's blow this Volcano's top."

"Be careful Ralph. You don't want to fall into the hot cola on the bottom," Eliza says.

"I won't," Ralph says.

Ralph then begins to smash his fist at the mentos cover. In the volcano, bits of the mentos begin to fall off the ceiling and land in the cola, where they begin to burn and fizz. Suddenly, someone swats Ralph. Everyone turns their heads in shock to see Turbo and one again, fused with one of the Cy-bugs to become the king Cy-bug.

"Hello Glitch and friends. I see you are here to stop me," Turbo says.

Lucas says, "That's right. You and your rotten cyber bugs are finished once we get this top to burst!"

"I'm not going to allow you to ruin my hard work in taking over this world," Turbo says.

"Your work. You turned Vanellope into a glitch when you tried to delete her code and tried to destroy her," Ralph angrily says.

"Yeah!" The twins angrily agree.

"Oh those are just small details. Once I find the Crystal and capture the crystal around your sorcerers' necks, I won't just take over this world, but all of Tomorrowland," Turbo says, and maniacally laughs.

Lucas, Eliza, and Blake bring out their keyblade.

"We won't let you do any of that. Not you or your annoying bugs," Lucas says.

"We'll see about that," Turbo says.

Turbo then uses his stingers to fire electric lighting at them. Everyone quickly dodge out of the way. Jinmay then creates a small round circle and Blake jumps on it. Blake then attacks Turbo. Turbo growls in anger and fires some candy blaster. The three quickly dodge. Lucas then hits the jawbreaker and it hits Turbo on the head.

Eliza says, "Nice shot."

"It's good I'm on the baseball team at our school," Lucas says.

Blake then aims his keyblade and shouts, "Fire!"

Then fire flies out of the Keyblade and hits Turbo.

Lucas then has an idea and aims his Keyblade, "Thunder!"

"Blizzard!" Eliza shouts, doing the same.

Thunder and Blizzard then fire from their Keyblades and strike at Turbo. He is struck by the attacks, but it's not enough to finish him off.

"None of our attacks are working," Blake says.

"The only way we're going to defeat him and the Cy-bugs is to use the Diet Cola Volcano," Eliza says.

Vanellope turns to see Ralph is still trying to pound away the mento as the small pills fall into the cola from the inside.

"We're going to need more strength to destroy it at this rate," Vanellope says.

Ralph then turns to the twins, "Maybe you can use your Spell Cards."

"You're right. And I know one that can get Turbo off our backs and another to knock the mentos down to the Cola," Lucas says, bringing out Two Spell Cards.

Lucas then passes one to Eliza, "Use this at Turbo."

Eliza nods her head and takes the Spell Card.

Lucas then says, "When Eliza uses the Spell Card, everyone hurry to the race cars."

"Got it," Ralph says.

Everyone turns their heads to see Turbo is anything, but pleased.

"That does it. I am finishing you all right now," Turbo angrily says.

"Not this time," Eliza says.

She holds out her card and calls out, "Queen of Hearts' Card Army!"

Just then, the card begins to glow, and a large amount of playing card soldiers appear out of the card. Everyone hurries to the large balcony where the race cars are. The cards then throw hearts, diamonds, spades, and clubs at Turbo. Turbo is struck by the spell and feels the pain from it. Soon, the spell is completed.

Turbo angrily glares at them, "You think a spell like that can beat me."

"No, but this will… The Giant's Giant Stomp!" Lucas calls out

Just then, the spell card begins to glow.

Turbo exclaims, "What?!"

The Card then creates a portal above the volcano. Just then, two feet stomp on the mentos. Then two fist punches at the top. That's when the top breaks apart and all the mentos fall from the ceiling and into the cola below. Lucas races the race car with Blake taking the wheel. Blake, Eliza, and Vanelllope drive away in the race cars with their friends. The volcano begins to erupt into a large beam of light. The Cy-bugs soon become drawn by it and are heading to the volcano, and vaporize when they come too close.

Turbo screams, "NO! Not again!"

Then shouts, "You stop staring at the light!"

Soon, the instinct of the Cy-bug kicks into Turbo and he is drawn to the light as well. Turbo tries to gain his consciousness, but it's no use. Soon, he is destroyed along with his Cy-bugs.

Sometime later, once the Cy-bugs are destroyed and Turbo is defeated. Fix-it Felix fixes the finish line with his trust hammer. Vanellope then drives past the finish line and the game resets itself and Sugar Rush is fixed and back to its former Glory. All the Sugar Rush residence and the racers return to the game as they cheer for their heroes, including Ralph and Felix. Soon, a big celebration is being held for the game being saved and they eat sweets, and have races.

Vanellope says to the twins and Blake, "You guys were! You saved me and the entire game."

"Yeah. You guys were amazing," Ralph says.

"And you also took care of those intruders," Felix says.

"No problem," Lucas says.

"We're happy to help," Eliza says.

Then Blake says, "Of course, our fight with Hades and his minions aren't over. He is still recruiting others to help him claim the rest of the crystal."

"Sounds like a lot of work, but also a lot of fun," Vanellope says.

"No rest of the heroes," Felix says.

"Of course, villains don't rest either," Ralph says.

The twins soon begin laughing.

Vanellope then brings out a tray and it has a heart shaped cookie. It is covered with light blue and white frosting, decorated with colored sprinkles and the chain is made of pink sour belt candy. Each of them read 'You're My Hero.'

"It's my way of saying thanks. Of course, you can eat it if you like since it's made of candy," Vanellope says.

"Aww. That's very sweet," Eliza says.

"Thanks," Lucas says.

"Thank you," Blake says.

Each of them take the necklace and place them around their necks. Just then a portal appears from the screen leading to the real world.

Blake says, "Looks like we're leaving.

Blake, Lucas, and Eliza step back to the beam of light.

"I guess this is goodbye," Eliza says.

Everyone soon they goodbye to each other. Then the three heroes are pulled through the beam and out of the game.

Vanellope says, "Bye."

Ralph and Felix wave goodbye as well.

In the vortex, Lucas and Eliza hold each other's hand as they look at each other with calm smiles. They know that they still have another crystal to find in Tomorrowland and another villain to face. They have faith that they'll find the crystal and stop Hades from taking over the kingdom as long as they work together.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8: Aloha Sorcerers

Somewhere in Tomorrowland, the sorcerers and older Keyblade wielder are at their next destination. They are at a place that is full of palm trees, bushes, sandy beaches with beautiful blue ocean. At this part of Tomorrow land, the place seems calm and peaceful. Until a strange blast of plasma comes out of nowhere.

Then someone shouts, "Come back here with those experiments and those sorcerers, trog!"

Then a red vehicle lands on the dirt road and drives away from the green blasts. In the car are Eliza and Lucas, Blake and Jinmay, and the two who are helping them with this mission: Lilo and Stitch.

Lucas says, "We haven't been here long and we already got trouble with Gantu."

"And we managed to rescue two of the experiments, Right Checker?" Eliza says, looking down at the alien in her arms.

The alien she's holding is a yellow alien that looks like a centipede with purple spots on it's back, and has spines on the head that look like a crown.

The alien smiles, "Che che."

Then another lands on her head. This one is a small white koala like alien with a large head with a baby-like face and has a pacifier in its mouth. It has purple insect wings, stubby legs, short stubby ears, plump cheeks, blue nose, and it's tail is long with a rattle at the end.

"Babyfier seems to agree," Lucas says.

"I agree. However, we still have Gantu to worry about Hades not only sent him after the crystal, but also after you two and the crystals around your necks," Blake says.

Lilo says, "Don't worry, we'll get to my house very soon."

Lilo then turns to Stitch, "We're wearing our seat belts so you can activate the boosters."

Lucas then takes Babyfier from Eliza's head and holds on to him.

"We're ready," Lucas says.

Lilo sits down and turns to Stitch, "Rock a hula, Stitch!"

Stitch then activates the boosters and the buggy begins to drive super fast with the boosters at the back. The group let out a scream of excitement. Running behind then, Gantu continues to chase after them as fast as he can. However, he ends up bumping into a tree and falls to the ground.

After the failed attempt, Gantu returns to his ship and reports back with the one who hired him to do the job… Hades. Hades is on the screen as Gantu sits on the chair and rubs his head in pain.

"I never expected those three to be more trouble than I thought, and I thought one little earth girl was bad enough," Gantu says.

"Yeah, yeah, I know you hate the weird blue alien and the little Hawaiian brat. But remember, you have a job to do, you get me the Crystal and I can get you Jumba's experiments to help us take over this kingdom," Hades says, on the screen.

"Yes. I have an idea where they're heading," Gantu says.

Sometime later, the red vehicle drives to Lilo's house and comes to a stop. They walk out of the car and into her house.

Lilo calls out, "Jumba! We're back!"

They are soon greeted with a large round purple and tan peach color alien with four eyes. He's wearing a yellow red flowered shirt with blue shorts.

"Little girl, 626, and sorcerers, you're back. And I see you manage to rescue 029 and 151," Jumba says.

"Too close for comfort. Gantu almost got us," Lucas says.

"Naga. Gantu is big dummy. Stitch beat Gantu," Stitch says.

Lucas chuckles, "He is a big dummy, but he's also used to be some captain of a police force or something. He's pretty dangerous."

"You have a point, we can't underestimate him," Blake says.

"And he knows where we're living. We'll need to be on our guard in case he shows up," Jumba says.

"Until then, you can stay with us," Lilo says.

"Thanks Lilo," Lucas says.

Then Stitch lands on Lucas' head.

Eliza giggles, "You too, Stitch."

"Now we need to figure out where Gantu is and find the crystal before he does," Blake says.

"But this part of Tomorrowland is rather big, we might not be able to find it on our own," Eliza says.

She then clutches the small jar around her chain.

"What's more, if he finds us, then he'll try to steal the Crystal for us," Lucas says.

"We won't let this happen. We just need to gather more assistance to find this crystal and defeat the Big Dummy," Jumba says.

"Then let's do this, but where should we start?" Eliza asks.

"Don't worry, I got some of Stitch's cousins to help us out," Lilo says.

"Yeah," Stitch says.

Sometime later, Blake, the twins, Lilo, and Stitch are riding on the red dune buggy to find the Crystal before Gantu does. Stitch drives down the street and into the town Lilo lives in.

"Hawaii seems very nice. I have never been to an island that seems so peaceful," Blake says.

"We've been to Hawaii before, and we had a great time. It was better because both of our parents were with us," Lucas says.

"Speaking of parents, were your parents okay with you coming here?" Blake asks.

"Well, they don't know that we're doing this. They have work to do at a Disneyland resort somewhere else so they weren't able to come with us. Conway, a friend of our parents, agrees to watch us, but is also working all day until the park closes," Eliza says.

"I see," Blake says.

Not long, Stitch makes a sharp turn and stops at parking next to a palm tree. The group then get out of the van and look around.

"Hmm, the place doesn't seem as busy as I thought," Lucas says.

"That's because nothing is happening at this time," Lilo says.

"So how do you expect to find the crystal around here?" Blake asks.

"That's easy, we can ask Finder to find it," Lilo says.

"Finder. Is he that little experiment who is able to find anything that has been lost?" Eliza asks.

"It is him. And that sounds like a great idea. We'll be able to find the crystal in no time," Lucas says.

Then we must find Finder. Where is he right now?" Eliza asks.

Stitch points ahead, "There's cousin."

The group turns their heads to see a little red aardvark/shrew experiment with small arms and legs, small, stubby tail, and long snout. He is at a stand that has the word, 'Finder' on the sign.

The little alien honks with glee to see Lilo and Stitch walking by with the three friends.

"Hi Finder," Lilo says.

"Cousin," Stitch says, spreading his arms out.

Finder lands in front of Stitch and the two give each other a hug. Finder then walks to the three Keybladers and begins to sniff the three, one at a time.

"Aww, he is so adorable," Eliza says.

"He looks interesting and different from any alien I've seen on TV," Blake says.

"Either way, Finder might be able to help find the Crystal," Lucas asks.

"Okay," Stitch says.

Lilo turns to Finder, "Finder, we need your help to find a crystal before Gantu does. You think you can help us find it?"

"Finder honks with a smile on his face.

Lucas shows him the crystal he has in the jar, "This is what the crystal looks like."

Finder takes a sniff at the crystal in the jar. He then begins to sniff around the area. Then Finder follows his nose to where the Crystal is.

"Do you think he can really find it?" Blake asks.

Jinmay then makes a squeak sound.

"I think he can. We better hurry," Eliza says.

"Yeah. He's on his way without us," Lilo says.

The group hurries after the little red alien to find the Crystal. Coming out of the trees close by, Gantu has heard everything and what they plan to do.

"So they are after the crystal. I think it will be best for me to simply follow them and find the crystal for us," Gantu says.

Somewhere in town, Finder continues to sniff out the Crystal of the Magic Kingdom with Lilo,Stitch, and the sorcerers behind them. Finder continues to search for the little crystal as he uses his nose like radar. Soon enough, Finder is at a fruit stand and lets out a honk and points towards the crate full of pineapples. The group is able to catch up with them.

"Why did Finder lead us to Mrs. Hasagawa fruit stand?" Lilo asks.

"Either Finder is hungry or the Crystal is under a pile of fruits?" Eliza suggests.

"Let's look just in case," Lucas says.

Lucas then begins to look inside the first box of apples. Eliza and the others begin to search for the crystal in the fruit stand. Stitch then takes one of the pineapples and puts it in his mouth. Then begins to eat it.

"Stitch!" Lilo scolds.

"What?" Stitch asks with the pineapple in his mouth. Then swallows it.

Eliza continues to look in one of the boxes and notices something.

Eliza then lifts her hand up to present the crystal, "All right! I found it."

"Great work, sis," Lucas says.

"Thanks," Eliza says with a smile.

After finding the crystal, the group then begins to leave the stand.

"Now all we need to do is get back to the house before the big stinky head shows up," Lilo says.

Suddenly, they hear a gun firing for some reason.

Eliza quickly turns her back and screams, "Look out!"

Eliza grabs Lilo to get her out of the way, but is soon trapped in some net.

Lucas panics, "Eliza!"

"Lilo!" Stitch screams.

Suddenly, they hear someone say, "Ha! I knew by following you, you will lead me to the Crystal."

The group turns their heads to see Gantu and picks up the net the girls are trapped in.

"I'm assuming you're Gantu. I demand you release our friends," Blake sternly says, bringing out his Keyblade.

"That demand of yours will have to be denied. I've been asked by my boss to bring the crystals and the sorcerers who possess them. However, I manage to obtain one," Gantu says.

Lucas brings out his Keyblade, "You let go of my sister you overgrown whale!"

"If you want the girls back, then you will give me that crystal you have around your neck. In the meantime, I'll be taking the girls with me," Gantu says.

He then brings out four experiment pods, "But first, let's see you can handle these experiments."

Gantu then throws the experiment to a small barrel of water close by. Just then, the barrel bursts apart and four round lights begin to appear as Gantu leaves the scene. The group shield their eyes to the blinding lights. Then the lights burst and disappeared, allowing them to open their eyes. They are shocked to see four of Jumba's experiments, activated: Sparky, Splody Head, Slushy, and Spike.

"Looks like we got trouble here," Blake says.

"I'm not going to stop until I beat them, and then, I'm going to get my sister back," Lucas says, sounding angry.

He grits his teeth as he glare at the five aliens as they laugh and ready to attack.

Sparky is the first to attack and fires electricity at Stitch and Lucas. The two quickly dodges and Blake strikes the alien with his keyblade. Splody Head then fires fireballs from his nose. Stitch then catches the fireballs and throws it back at them. Spike then fires his spikes, Slushy blows ice all over the place. The group then dodge out of the way and the spikes hit the wall close by. The group continues to fight against the experiment. Soon, they are starting to get a little tired.

"I must admit, these experiments are pretty tough," Blake says.

"Yeah. But that over grown whale shark got my sister and Lilo," Lucas says.

"I agree. They could be endangered if we don't rescue them," Blake says.

"But cousins!" Stitch worriedly says.

Suddenly, containers fly in the air and land on the experiments and capture them.

"Huh? Where did that come from?" Lucas asks.

"From me of course," A voice says.

The group turns their heads to see Jumba and Pleakley is with him too.

"Jumba. Pleakley. You came in the nick of time," Blake says.

"Yes, but we saw Gantu and I suspect he has the crystal along with little girl and sorcerer girl," Jumba says.

"Yeah. We need to rescue them," Lucas says.

"And we'll take my experiments back home and help revert back to normal," Jumba says.

Sometime later, Stitch drives the boys on the buggy and they reach Gantu's ship. The group sees that the hatch is open and they're able to sneak inside. They sneak down the hall of the ship.

Soon, they hear someone shout, "You're not going to get away with this Gantu!"

"I believe I will, little sorcerer. Once I have you and the crystals sent to Commander Blue," Gantu says.

The group sticks their head out of the hall to see Eliza is trapped in some machine and still holding the crystal. At the same time, Lilo is trapped in a separate capsule.

Gantu then presses the button, "Once I'm done, you and the crystal will be going to this Underworld where he will decide what to do with you."

"Leave Eliza alone! When Stitch and the others come you're going to be taught a lesson," Lilo says.

"Ha! Like I'm afraid of some annoying trog and two sorcerers. They're too far away to reach you!" Gantu says.

Suddenly, Stitch shouts, "Yeh! HA!"

Stitch then lands on Gantu's head and covers his eyes.

"Wha- the? Gantu exclaims as he tries to walk around.

However, he ends up walking backwards as he shouts, "Trog! I can't see!"

When Gantu is out of the room, Stitch hurries back in and closes it.

Gantu shouts, "Hey!"

Stitch hurries to Lilo and lets her out.

"Stitch!" Lilo happily says, and hugs him.

"Lilo," Stitch happily says.

Lucas runs to Eliza, "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay. I still have the crystal with me, but I can't get out," Eliza says.

Blake holds out his keyblade, "I'll take care of it. "

Jinmay then helps give power to Blake and he uses his Keyblade with full force to break the container open.

"Thanks Blake," Eliza says.

"Good. Now let's get out of here," Lucas says.

The group hurries out of the ship and into the buggy.

Just then, Gantu comes out, "Get back here you abominations!"

"Flore it, Stitch!" Lucas shouts.

Stitch presses the acceleration and drives off.

Seeing them leaving, Gantu angrily says, "They won't get away this easily."

Sometime later, the group are able to escape and ride the buggy to a beach. Stitch parks the car at the parking lot and the group hurries out.

"We stop Gantu before he tries to fire at us," Eliza says.

"But how are we going to do that?" Lilo asks.

"We got our spell cards that will take care of the job," Eliza says.

Lucas turns to the road, "We better find a place to hide because here comes the big dummy now!"

The group turns to see Gantu coming this way.

"Gantu!" Lilo exclaims.

Stitch works fast and creates a large castle that is made of sand. He then drags everyone inside. On the top of the tower, they look to see the big whale alien walking towards the castle and see them inside.

Gantu angrily calls out, "Come out! I'm here for the crystal and you sorcerer abominations!"

"Go away! I like sorcerer abominations!" Lilo shouts from the window.

Stitch, Lilo, Lucas, and Eliza stick their tongues out and perform raspberries at Gantu. Gantu is so annoyed that he decides to do this the hard way.

"That does it. You togs are going down and I'm delivering that crystal," Gantu angrily says and brings out a blaster.

Then he begins to fire at them. Everyone quickly ducks inside the window of the building as Gantu continues to fire at them.

"We need to do something before we're done for," Lilo says.

Lucas then brings out a Spell Card, "Then we'll just have to finish the job."

Lucas sticks his head out holding the Spell Card and calls out, "Stitch's Plasma Cannon!"

The card begins to glow and brings out blasters like the one Stitch uses. Then it fires at Gantu. Gantu sees the attack and dodges the attack. Then a large blast it's Gantu and falls down. Then he stands up.

"You think plasma is enough to finish me?" Gantu questions.

"No., but this will. Angel's Siren Song!" Eliza calls out.

Just then, Music notes and sound waves come out of the cards and Angel Singing appears as well. The sound wave and the music note strike Gantu that he ends up falling on a large cart and rolls away.

"Yay! We stop Gantu!" Lilo cheers.

Eliza holds the Crystal, "And we manage to keep the Crystal away from him."

The group begins to cheer, well, except for Blake. Unknown to the group, Hades is spying on them, and is not pleased with the results.

Hades growls in anger, "Those annoying teenage sorcerers! They defeated some of my bad guys and already found a few pieces of the crystal."

Hades then relaxes, "Alright, alright, calm down. You still have more villains to recruit and more crystals to find out here. Clearly, I might need to try finding another approach."

Hades then places his hand on his chin and thinks on how to take care of the sorcerers and Merlin.

"This is going to take some work, but I'll find a way to get rid of those annoying sorcerers and the crystals they have around their necks," Hades says to himself.

After defeating Gantu and keeping the Crystal from his hands, The twins, Blake, Lilo and Stitch meet Jumba and Pleakley at the beach, and Merlin is with them.

"Well done sorcerers, you manage to stop Gantu and retrieve another piece of the crystal of the Magic Kingdom," Merlin says.

"You should be thanking Stitch. He's the one who saved us and got the crystal away from him," Lucas says.

"You all rock. We make a great team," Lilo says.

Stitch smiles, "You all are like Ohana now."

"Thanks Stitch. You're very sweet, even though you're a bit wild," Eliza says.

Eliza then leans to Stitch and gives him a kiss on the cheek. Stitch flinches and stands stiff.

Lucas laughs, "I think Stitch becomes a bit stiff because of the kiss."

"I think so. He did the same thing to Lilo," Eliza says.

"I think Stitch likes you," Lilo says.

"I like you too, Stitch," Eliza says, and giggles with glee.

Stitch smiles as he rubs his head and his cheeks are starting to turn a little red.

"I must saw, you did a wonderful job. Now that we have five Crystals in our possession, we only need to find seven more," Merlin says.

"Merlin and I will do what we can to figure out where Hades will be heading to next. For now, it's time for you both to get back home. Until next time," Blake says.

Merlin then uses his magic to create a portal for the twins to head back to the Park of their world.

"Aloha Lucas and Eliza," Lilo waves.

"Aloha," Stitch replies.

"Hope we'll see you again really soon. Bye," Pleakey happily says, having goodbye.


End file.
